


Groom Name: Jeon Jeongguk

by mix



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Wedding Planner, Angst and Fluff, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, vague sope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: Jeongguk saw his future in the male who stood in front of him, the male who was the person to plan out his future became his own.Where Jihoon's always known weddings to be symbol of happiness shared between two people. But, somehow when Jeon Jeongguk steps into his office—everything he's learned disappears and he's left with the insecurity of falling in love with one of his clients.





	Groom Name: Jeon Jeongguk

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ♡ please refer to the TAGS if you haven't already. this fic is heavily based on CHEATING and if you're not comfortable with that then i wouldn't recommend you reading this!
> 
> this is a submission to the STARBOY Jihoon Birthday Fic Fest for the prompt:  
> jihoon is jungkook and taehyung's wedding planner. unfortunately he falls for the groom with the cute bunny teeth and an angelic voice.
> 
> also.. this is my first time writing smut (and for kookwink/taekook in general)! so, i. spongebob wiping his sweat jpg here.
> 
> sorry that the ending is a bit rushed, but i hope that you do enjoy the fic! thank you ♡

Jihoon was never a fan of waking up early on Saturday mornings. He spent about ten times turning his alarm off, hoping that it would give him at least an extra five minutes of sleep. So, he can’t blame himself when he’s walking into his workplace thirty minutes late with a coffee stain on his white button-down.

 

“Nice to see you actually made it.” Woojin doesn’t look up from the papers that were currently stacked in front of him. He wasn’t surprised, Jihoon being late was a normal occurrence with the years he’s worked with him.

 

“I—” Jihoon opens his mouth to start, but is cut off.

 

“You have a client waiting in your office, I unlocked it for him earlier when he came.” This time Woojin actually looks up, nodding towards the direction of his office.

 

“Thanks, Park.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t waste any time, rushing towards his office. He peeks in to see only one person sitting in front of his desk. This was odd, considering that he worked as a wedding planner; he was sure that a wedding took _two_ people to complete. After straightening out his suit, he turns the doorknob.

 

It’s not frequent that Jihoon thought his clients were attractive, but this man was _breathtaking_. When the male turned around, he was in a crisp black suit. His hair was also slicked perfectly where only a few strands were falling onto his forehead. Jihoon forgets to breathe, that is until a cough was emitted from the other male.

 

He inhales mentally before making his way behind his desk, he sets down his briefcase before reaching a hand out in front of his client. “Welcome to Chérie Weddings. Excuse my late arrival, i’m Park Jihoon and i’ll be your wedding planner.”

 

“Jeon Jeongguk. Please to meet you, Mr.Park.” The male, who was apparently named Jeongguk gives him a closed-lip smile while shaking his hand. Jihoon returns the smile before sitting back down onto his office chair.

 

Jihoon logs into his computer that was in front of him. He opens up the websites he generally uses to help his clients. It was a variety from venues to the type of cake shops that they’d want to order from. A wedding required a fair amount of planning and Jihoon was always ready to take what his clients would request.

 

Sometimes he’d get the most ridiculous requests. His favorite one was renting a scuba diving center to be the venue for a wedding. The couple wanted to get married underwater and of course, being one of the most successful wedding planners in Seoul; Jihoon would never decline a request. Even if one of his clients wanted a wedding that was airborne or underwater, he would make it happen.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking—” Jihoon’s fingers begin to click against the keyboard.

 

_Groom name: Jeon—_

 

“Jeongguk.” His client states.

 

Jihoon raises his eyebrow in curiosity. “Excuse me?”

 

“You can just call me Jeongguk, no need for formalities.”

 

“Okay, Jeongguk,” Jihoon’s lips quirk into a smile, he looks over at the handsome male. “As I was saying, I hope you don’t mind me asking if you’re the only one who’s going to be present in the planning of this wedding?”

 

“No, my partner actually had a business meeting to attend so i’m coming in his place.”

 

“What’s his name so I can write it down on my records?” Jihoon asked, turning his direction towards his computer again.

 

“Kim Taehyung.” Jeongguk states.

 

_Groom name: Kim Taehyung._

 

Jihoon bolds the two sentences he just entered onto the document before taking out a blank paper from the stack that was formed on the corner of his desk.

 

“In this meeting, we’ll just be talking about the basics. Nothing too specific so that your husband will have the chance to catch up the next time he comes.”

 

“Basics such as?”

 

Jihoon hums, tapping his chin with the tip of the pen. “For example, have you and your partner talked about the type of wedding theme you two want?”

 

He watches as Jeongguk’s face contorts into confusion. “There’s themes for a wedding?”

 

Jihoon holds himself from laughing at the male’s cute expression. “Well, if you’re asking me that then i’m guessing that it seems like we have a lot to go over, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah, sorry…” Jeongguk trails off, scratching the back of his head. “Taehyung and I haven’t really spoke about the specifics of the wedding quite yet. I was kind of relying on him since I have absolutely no knowledge about these type of events.”

 

“That’s fine, Jeongguk. We can start with baby steps, we have all the time in the world to plan this so don’t sweat it.”

 

They spend an hour trying to figure out the color scheme that Jeongguk preferred for the wedding. Jihoon tries his best to reason out that using the colors bright red _and_ yellow for an Ironman-themed wedding wasn’t the best pick, but rather pastel colors.

 

“Pastel does seem more of Taehyung’s taste…” Jeongguk thinks out loud, looking at the color sheets that were laid out in front of him. “But, I still think an Ironman wedding would be the best.”

 

Jihoon snickers, jotting down the words ‘ironman’ on the top of the paper that currently had all the information scribbled on. “If you insist then we can go over it with Taehyung-ssi the next time you two come in together for a meeting.”

 

Jeongguk snorts, laying back in the cushion of the chair. “He’d think i’m ridiculous if I told him the type of wedding I wanted.”

 

When Jihoon gets enough information, he stands up and reaches his hand out for Jeongguk to shake. “Thank you for your time today, Jeongguk. The next meeting will consist of choosing the venue and the bakery we’ll be ordering from for the cake.”

 

He waits for Jeongguk to shake his hand, but never gets it. Instead he receives a business card in his hand that reads: _Jeon Jeongguk. Jeon Enterprises._

 

“No, thank you Jihoon. Next time, i’ll be bringing Taehyung with me so we’ll have more than just our names in your files.” Jeongguk jokes. When the male grins, his front teeth make him resemble a bunny and Jihoon thinks that’s the most adorable view he’s seen in a while.

 

Jihoon leads Jeongguk out of his office and towards the front door of the building. He waves the male goodbye as they share a smile.

 

When Jihoon goes back into his office, he takes out the business card and turns it over.

 

There was Jeongguk’s number that was handwritten with messy handwriting in the corner of the card.

 

_Thank you, please contact me to talk about continue talking about the Ironman wedding!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the past week, Jihoon doesn’t contact Jeongguk once. He thinks it was quite dangerous to privately contact his client with such casual conversations, it was enough that he already found the male attractive.

 

When he walks into his office the following Saturday, he’s met with Jeongguk and a man with blonde hair and a floral button-down that looked like as if it was taken out from a Gucci magazine. He believes this was Kim Taehyung. And if he wasn’t mistaken, he also believes that he’s seen the man on television promptly even before they have met.

 

“Hello, i’m Jeongguk’s fiance, Kim Taehyung. Sorry I wasn’t present in the last meeting, something came up for one of the runway shows i’m directing next month.” Taehyung gives him a slight bow, hand automatically reaching for Jihoon’s.

 

“It’s perfectly fine! I gave Jeongguk the basics so we’ll be able to go through this meeting smoothly.” Jihoon takes Taehyung’s hand into his, shaking it briefly before walking over in front of his desk. He does his normal routine, opening browsers and pulling up the file he started in the previous meeting. “I take it from runway shows that you work as a fashion designer?”

 

Taehyung’s face lights up, nodding. “That’s right! I claim the brand _Vante_.”

 

Jihoon types that into the document that consisted of the information of the couple. “Picking the designer that will be sewing your suits is going to be a whole experience, I can tell.”

 

“Actually, i’ve been thinking about designing the suits and making them myself.”

 

Jihoon pauses what he’s typing down before looking at the couple in front of him. Taehyung was smiling at him while Jeongguk looked bored out of his mind. It was such a contrast of how the male was last week, cracking jokes left and right as if they were nothing. But, in front of Taehyung; it was like he was a whole different person.

 

“If you insist, I won’t reject that proposal. Though, with your busy schedule are you sure you’d rather not have someone else make it?” Jihoon asks. He wanted to be sure before putting it down on the files. It was a rare occurrence that the outfits would be made by the clients themselves.

 

“Of course! I know Jeongguk well enough to make both of our suits perfect to the buttons.” Taehyung places his hand on Jeongguk’s thigh. He expected Jeongguk to respond to Taehyung like normal fiances do, joke around and make even the spectators feel butterflies in their stomach. Though, what Jihoon didn’t expect was for Jeongguk to rise up and stand.

 

“Excuse me.” Jeongguk says, not sparing Taehyung a glance before walking outside of Jihoon’s office.

 

Taehyung sighs, brushing his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry about him. I swear he’s not always like that.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything, only nodding instead. He doesn’t mention how just last week Jeongguk was all smiles. He also doesn’t mention how Jeongguk wasn’t even upset that he was late to the meeting. But, here he was obviously showing his discontent in the situation.

 

“It’s alright. We can discuss the venue and bakeries while he’s gone.” Is what Jihoon says instead, trying to divert the conversation to anything more negative.

 

Taehyung nods in agreement before glancing at the paper that was filled with notes from the previous meeting. “I also heard that Jeongguk picked a color scheme?”

 

“Yes, we agreed on a pastel color scheme. He told me he doesn’t mind what colors are chosen.” Jihoon lies through his teeth. He thinks it’s the best that he doesn’t remark that Ironman color scheme the male spoke about the week prior.

 

“Perfect! Please put down lavender and white as our color scheme.”

 

When Jihoon finishes the meeting with Taehyung, the seat that Jeongguk sat on was still as empty as he left it an hour before. He himself doesn’t say anything since Taehyung doesn’t mention the male’s disappearance.

 

He contemplates contacting Jeongguk. Jihoon can’t lie about being not worried about Jeongguk not coming back to the meeting. He _is_ their wedding planner after all, he has the right to know where his client went in the middle of the meeting.

 

Jihoon takes his phone out of his pocket along with the business card that Jeongguk handed him. He nibbles on his bottom lip nervously, wondering what he should send.

 

Hey? Too casual. Where did you go? Too straightforward.

 

He groans, resting his head on the wooden desk. Jihoon sees Woojin give him a look in the corner of his eye but ignores it.

 

**To: Jeongguk**

So, when will the cake tasting be for the Ironman wedding?

 

Jihoon sends it instantaneously on habit. He blames himself for never checking his own texts. He thinks his heart jumps out of his own ass when he feels his phone vibrate not even a second later.

 

**From: Jeongguk**

I’ll take a guess that this is you, Jihoon?

 

I’ll agree to cake tasting only if the cake is red and yellow

 

Woojin must think he’s ounces of crazy now because he’s chuckling to himself while alone in his office.

 

**To: Jeongguk**

Tempting… I’ll have to have it arranged

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Really?

 

**To: Jeongguk**

As long as you show up

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Keep the first Wednesday of next month open

 

Jihoon yells out victoriously, sliding over to his computer to reserve a few bakeries for the cake tasting. He makes sure to check if the bakeries included a custom superhero cake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon would be lying if he thought that Taehyung wouldn’t show up at the cake tasting. It was a crucial step in wedding planning (mostly for the brides since they love their share of cake), though Jeongguk was the only one that was seated currently in front of him.

 

He’s only thankful that Taehyung gave him a type of flavor that he wanted. _Melon._ Who in the world wants melon-flavored cake for their wedding? Jihoon can’t complain, he’s seen worse. A melon-flavored cake would go over a spinach-flavored one anyday.

 

“I know Taehyung said melon, but we can also try other flavors if you’d like.” Jihoon tells Jeongguk who’s currently viewing all the different types of designs on the bakery catalogue.

 

“It’s not more of if _i’d like_ , it’s more of like I _need_ tao.” Jeongguk jokes, laughing at himself. Jihoon joins in, not holding back the wide smile that’s appearing on his face.

 

“Oh, come on. Melon isn’t _that_ bad.”

 

“Yes, Jihoon—and pigs can fly.”

 

Minhyun, who was in charge of the wedding cakes in the bakery, introduces himself while pointing at the best cakes the bakery could offer. Since Jeongguk was an heir to one of the most successful companies in South Korea, it wasn’t surprising that there would be no set budget on the wedding.

 

“This one is our most popular. It’s a five layer cake and the last two layers are edible.” Minhyun points at the picture on the left side of the catalogue. It was a tall cake that embodied the definition of elegant and superiority.

 

Jeongguk nods towards Jihoon’s direction as a sign for him to write that one down. Already a step ahead, Jihoon already had it down the day before since most of his clients preferred that cake.

 

When Minhyun goes back into the kitchen to prepare samples, Jeongguk hums loudly. As if he was trying to catch Jihoon’s attention.

 

“Yes, Jeongguk?” Jihoon asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“You told me there’s going to be an Ironman wedding cake.” Jeongguk frowned, crossing his arms. He was tired of seeing cakes that looked like they’ve been dipped in pools of white. He gets it, white is supposed to be the usual color for a wedding cake—but Jeongguk’s never been a fan of staying with the normalities.

 

“I have that one prepared in the back. You really don’t think i’d forget about it, did you?”

 

“I did.”

 

Jeongguk was so straightforward that it takes Jihoon off guard, but he knows that it was meant to be as playful as possible.

 

“Well, I ordered it specifically for this meeting. I had to make sure that you didn’t run off this time.”

 

There’s a pause.

 

“About last time…” Jeongguk licks his lips. “I didn’t mean to run off like that.”

 

“I was joking, Guk. Calm down.”

 

“Guk?”

 

“Don’t like nicknames?”

 

“No, I do. I really like it, actually.”

 

Jihoon feels a blush crawling up his cheeks before looking down at the papers he was previously writing down in. He thanks Minhyun for coming back just in time with a variety of flavors of cake.

 

One in specific had the bright colors of red and yellow that had Jeongguk smiling up to his ears.

 

“Is this what I think it is?” Jeongguk automatically grabs for the fork.

 

“I keep my promises. It is my _job_ to keep my clients happy.”

 

“Well, consider me one of your most happiest clients.”

 

The two men continue to crack jokes with one another while they enjoy the numerous samples of cake that they were given. As expected, melon was Jeongguk’s least favorite flavor. He didn’t have a favorite, but he said that whatever the Ironman cake’s flavor was his favorite.

 

“You want this cake that badly at the wedding, don’t you?” Jihoon teases. He licks the icing from the corner of his lips before reaching over for a napkin.

 

“It would be my dream wedding.” Jeongguk gushes. He practically was shooting hearts towards the cake that was plated—well, used to be until he ate it, in front of him.

 

Jihoon hears Minhyun laugh softly while he comes over to take the empty plates. They both look at him curiously, pausing their forks that were currently on the last cake.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Minhyun grins, stacking the empty plates on his hand. “I couldn’t help but admire how cute you two are, soon-to-be newlyweds are always a pleasant sight to watch.”

 

Jihoon swears his eye twitches from the words _soon-to-be newlyweds_. Because one, he wasn’t the one getting married to Jeongguk. Two, he was only here to make sure that the future groom had some insight on the type of cake they would be ordering for the wedding. He’s about to open his mouth to correct until Jeongguk beats him to it.

 

“Thank you. We get that often.” Jeongguk lips quirk into a smirk before glancing at Jihoon.

 

Jihoon gives Jeongguk a glare, though it ended looking like he was furrowing his eyebrows into a cute expression instead.

 

When Minhyun goes back into the kitchen, Jihoon kicks Jeongguk’s leg under the table.

 

“Why would you say that?” He whispers enough for just them to hear.

 

“Oh, come on Jihoon; it’s not bad to have some fun.”

 

“Yes, but Minhyun is going to be the one baking the cake for you _and_ Taehyung’s wedding! I already have him on the automated guest list too.”

 

Jeongguk only laughs in amusement in the current situation they were in and Jihoon was baffled.

 

“It’ll be fine. He’ll find out next time when we come with Taehyung, it’s no big deal.”

 

Jihoon huffs, leaning back into his seat. He juts his bottom lip out into a pout and crosses his arms. “You’re crazy, Jeon Jeongguk.”

 

“Don’t say that like you’re not having fun.”

 

Jeongguk was right. Jihoon was having fun. Sure, he loved his job but sitting down in a bakery tasting takes with Jeongguk who was supposed to be cake-tasting with Taehyung was another type of fun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jihoon gets back to his office, he sees Woojin seated in front of the receptionist desk. He walks over, exhaustion all over his face.

 

“Too much cake?” Woojin asks, chuckling to himself as he pulls a chair for Jihoon to sit in.

 

 _Too much Jeongguk_ is what Jihoon wants to say, but he settles for a weak nod. “I’m going to gain twenty pounds every single month with new clients if this is the case.”

 

“You’ve been in this business for years and you still don’t look like a football so I think we’re good.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the encouragement, Woojin.”

 

He hands him the briefcase that currently contained all the information that he’s gotten from the cake-tasting. Woojin quickly opens it and scans all the newly written data.

 

“Ironman cake, really?” Woojin deadpans. “That Jeongguk guy really is a walking oxymoron. He’s the heir to Jeon Enterprises, but he looks up to Ironman if he was a God.”

 

“It’s cute, don’t judge his interests.” The words slip from Jihoon’s lips without realizing, his eyes widening the second after.

 

He just called Jeon Jeongguk cute.

 

Out loud. In front of his assistant.

 

There’s a pause and Jihoon’s only hoping that Woojin takes it as a friendly compliment.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say cute. Terrifying, maybe.” Woojin turns to the computer, entering the data.

 

Jihoon doesn’t have the chance to say anything back because his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out and his face lights up after seeing who the message was from.

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Thank you for Ironman cake, I enjoyed it

 

You picked the best bakery

 

Jihoon snorts to himself. It was more like he begged the main cake decorator an hour before he arrived at the bakery.

 

**To: Jeongguk**

You owe me :P

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Perhaps you’re right

 

Dinner next Friday at Vin Rouge?

 

Jihoon’s phone drops out of his hand and falls onto the floor. Woojin jumps in his seat in the process.

 

“Jihoon, you good?” Woojin asks, putting his hand on the male’s shoulder. Jihoon’s hand was currently over his mouth in shock, maybe excitement—he couldn’t tell.

 

Jeongguk just asked him on a date. Wait, no. This couldn’t be a date. This was probably a dinner as a thanks, that’s what it was.

 

Jihoon takes in a deep breath before picking up his phone. He ignores the looks that Woojin continues to give him and begins to type back a response.

 

**To: Jeongguk**

I’ll keep my schedule open

 

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Jihoon hasn’t been looking forward to his dinner with Jeongguk is an understatement. It was a good break from all the paperwork he has to do daily and the multiple meetings he needs to attend and plan.

 

When he walks into the restaurant, he feels like he’s a little underdressed for the occasion. Vin Rouge was known to be a fancy restaurant, Jihoon himself knew that since some dinner parties that he plans for his clients are reserved in the same restaurant he was dining in tonight. But, somehow he feels like his department store brand suit looked like miles away from the Armani suits that the other men wore.

 

“Name of reservation?” The hostess asks him, she gives him a welcoming smile.

 

“Jeon Jeongguk?” Jihoon tries, unsure if the reservation was under his or Jeongguk’s. But since the male was the one to propose the dinner, it was worth a try.

 

“Oh, you must be Park Jihoon.” The hostess looks down at the list, spinning the pen around her fingers. “Mr.Jeon has been waiting for you, follow me this way please.”

 

Jihoon feels his face heat up at the thought of Jeongguk mentioning him as his dinner partner for the night. He follows the hostess through the restaurant to a private room in the back where Jeongguk was currently seated.

 

“Your server will be with you shortly.”

 

Jihoon thanks the hostess before sitting across Jeongguk.

 

“Late as ever, Jihoon?” Jeongguk teases.

 

“More like you’re early.” Jihoon laughs, eyeing the male in front of him. He looked like how he did every time he saw him. Same suit, same slicked-up hair.

 

“Don’t worry about ordering, i’ve ordered my favorite dishes for the both of us.”

 

“Should I be expecting something superhero-based come out of a five-star restaurant’s kitchen?”

 

This time Jeongguk is the one laughing. “No, but next time I should.”

 

They’re interrupted with the waiter bringing two glasses and a bottle of wine.

 

“So, tell me about you.” Jeongguk says, reaching for the glass of wine that sits next to his napkin.

 

“About me?” Jihoon furrows his brows.

 

“I mean, aside from you planning my whole wedding - I haven’t really gotten to know you as a person. Seeing that we’re gonna be working with each other for an entire year, we might as well get closer.”

 

“There’s nothing really interesting about me. I plan weddings for a living, go home and sleep. Sometimes I get the occasional lecture from my assistant Woojin.”

 

“That’s the wedding planner Jihoon. I want to know the _real_ Jihoon. Like what were your hobbies when you were in college? Your major?”

 

Jihoon hums for a few seconds before clicking his tongue. “Well, I was a dance major in college. So, you could possibly say that dance was my main hobby.”

 

“You dance? How good?”

 

“Not to the professional level, but I think i’m pretty good if I do say so myself.”

 

Jeongguk leans back in his chair and nods. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide on being a wedding planner if you were already so talented in dance?”

 

“It wasn’t more of my decision, it was more like - would I rather risk the future for my dream or would I rather have a stable job? You can figure out which one I chose.”

 

“Well, i’d love to see your dancing one day Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon almost chokes on the wine that he’s sipping as he hears Jeongguk’s words. “Wait, really?”

 

“Yes, of course. I am a dancer myself.” Jeongguk gives him a wink.

 

Jihoon’s heart skips a beat and he can’t thank the waiter enough for interrupting them because he wouldn’t know what to say to Jeongguk after that. Being the first person to encourage his dancing makes him happy, elated actually.

 

The rest of the dinner goes as smoothly. They talk about their interests and even Jeongguk’s plans for his company in the future. But, they never once mention Taehyung and Jihoon doesn’t question it one bit.

 

“Thank you for having dinner with me, Jihoon.” Jeongguk says as they walk outside of the golden doors of the restaurant.

 

“You’re welcome, Guk. If anything, thank _you_ for inviting me.” Jihoon turns to face Jeongguk, giving him a wide smile.

 

“Did you drive here? I could take you back to your place if you’d like.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “I took the taxi here. My car is in the shop for repair. You don’t need to take me home though, I can just get my assistant Woojin to—”

 

“I insist.” Jeongguk cuts him off, already taking out his car keys from his pocket.

 

Jihoon pauses for a second, trying to find an excuse to not ride with Jeongguk but there were none. That’s how he finds himself in the passenger seat of Jeongguk’s car, the radio blasting _Mercy_ in the background.

 

“I live close to where I work, it should be a big apartment building. It’s pretty tall so you can’t miss it.” Jihoon says, trying to map out the directions verbally the best as he can.

 

“You’re pretty shit at directions aren’t you?” Jeongguk asks, trying his hard not to laugh at the younger’s attempt to help him through the road.

 

“I’ll have you know that I practically have a photogenic memory when it comes to directions!”

 

“You told me to turn right just five minutes ago and there was nothing there but a building.”

 

“Okay, we can disregard that. Everything else was perfect.”

 

As Jeongguk stops in front of his apartment building, Jihoon unbuckled his seatbelt.

 

“Thank you so much, Guk. I really owe you.” Jihoon says, his apartment keys already in the palm of his hands.

 

“It was nothing, Jihoon.” Jeongguk shakes his head. “Also, I won’t be able to come to your office for the next meeting—so instead would you like to come to mine instead? I know it’s a lot to ask for, but I wouldn’t want to miss a meeting.”

 

Jihoon chews on his bottom lip but nonetheless nods. “I’ll come to your office. Two weeks from now, right?”

 

“That’s correct. Until then, i’ll be waiting for you.”

 

Jeongguk waves him goodbye and Jihoon waves back, hoping the elder doesn’t see the deep shade of red on his cheeks under the moonlight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Jungkook**

I’m in my office

 

Tell my secretary Hoseok that you’re Jihoon and he’ll let you up

 

Jihoon feels his palms sweat as he walks through the sliding doors. Never did he think that he’d be walking inside Jeon Enterprises. He thinks putting baby powder on his face was a mistake because he’s probably sweated all of it off by now from how nervous he was.

 

He reaches the front desk and a man with a wide smile looks up at him.

 

“Hello, what can I help you with?” The male asks. Jihoon tries to look for a name tag, but fails.

 

“I’m looking for Hoseok, Jeongguk’s secretary?”

 

“That’s me! Are you Park Jihoon-ssi?” Hoseok asks him, his eyes lighting up if possible, more than before.

 

“Yes, that’s me.” Jihoon nods, clutching onto his briefcase.

 

“Perfect. Please follow me, i’ll bring you to his office.” Hoseok stands up before telling another male who had platinum blonde hair to look after the front desk. He then walks towards the elevator.

 

Jihoon follows after him still clutching onto his briefcase. He watches as Hoseok scans the company card before clicking the last floor of the building.

 

“So, I heard you’re the wedding planner of Jeongguk and Taehyung’s wedding?” Hoseok asks him, eyes focused on the screen that showed the floors that they were passing.

 

“That’s right.” Jihoon says, smiling.

 

“I hope they’re not giving you a hard time.” Hoseok says, laughing softly. “They seem like an up-tight couple, but I swear they get along well.”

 

“They’ve been pretty good from what i’ve seen so far. We’ve even gotten so many things done despite their busy schedules.”

 

“I’m surprised though, Jeongguk usually doesn’t go to meetings outside his office that often.”

 

Jihoon sends him a questioning look, opening his mouth to speak but is caught off by the elevator opening.

 

“Well, this is your stop. I believe we’ll be seeing each other again, Jihoon.” Hoseok sends him a wide smile, an arm out to stop the doors from closing.

 

“Thank you, Hoseok.” Jihoon returns the smile before turning around to walk towards Jeongguk’s office. He believes he’s in the right place because he was currently standing in front of the only door in the entire floor.

 

Jihoon knocked on the door twice before opening it. There was Jeongguk in all of his handsome glory sitting on his office desk. He currently has his fingers on the keyboard and papers were scattered everywhere.

 

“Busy, Mr.Jeon?” Jihoon closes the door behind him before walking over to the male who had a growing smile on his lips.

 

“Possibly, but I can take a little break for you.” Jeongguk releases a chuckle, watching as Jihoon seats himself in front of him. “I’m surprised you could make it.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jihoon smiles, putting his briefcase on his lap.

 

“Would you like some coffee? I could tell Hoseok to bring you some.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, a smile quirking on the corners of his lips. “No thank you, I just ate lunch.”

 

“And here I was thinking I could take you out to lunch.”

 

“Missing that dinner with me already?”

 

“Perhaps I am.” Jeongguk teases, a grin pulling on the corner of his lips.

 

As much as Jihoon wanted to continue flirting with the male, he had to finish what he came here for and that was to plan his wedding with Taehyung. He coughs, taking his notes from the briefcase on his lap.

 

“So, today we’ll be talking about the food that you want at the Wedding reception. I know we already picked a venue, but most people don’t use the hotel food provided.” Jihoon says, leaning over to take a pen from Jeongguk’s desk.

 

“Can’t I just say—I don’t know, fancy food?” Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows, leaning back on his chair.

 

“Of course the food is going to be fancy, but I need specifics. Perhaps something like lobster or steak,” Jihoon says, laughing at the male’s choice of words. “Some people even choose personalized chefs.”

 

“I’m going to be honest with you, I eat about almost anything.” Jeongguk says, a chuckle escaping his lips. “I don’t think it’s right for me to choose, this is more of Taehyung’s choice.”

 

“I’ll be asking both of your opinions for the food choice. I don’t want to put a whole plate of melons just because Taehyung likes it.”

 

“Well, I guess you do have a point,” Jeongguk sighs. “Put down Chef Kim Seokin from Luriente.”

 

Jihoon smiles in victory, writing down the male’s choice right away. “You’re a tough one to crack, Jeon Jeongguk.”

 

“What can I say? They tell me I have guns of steel.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Jeongguk’s joke. “Very funny, Guk.”

 

Jeongguk only laughs in response and Jihoon begins to like how the light reflects on the other from the back. “So, how about that lunch I asked about?”

 

“You’re still on about that?”

 

“I’m not a man who takes no for an answer, Jihoon. Especially for dates.”

 

Jihoon flushes a deep red immediately. _A date._ The thought that Jeongguk sees their meetings outside of the office as dates make his heart palpitate faster than usual.

 

“I mean, if you insist.”

 

“I told you I want to learn more about you, didn’t I?” Jeongguk gives him a soft smile, leaning in to intertwine their fingers.

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“Then go out to lunch with me on Tuesday. I promise you won’t regret it.”

 

“I know I won’t.” Jihoon looks up, but regrets it immediately when he sees Jeongguk staring right at him. He feels as if he’s drawn into the male’s eyes and he swears that Jeongguk is gradually leaning in. He holds his breath.

 

Half of Jihoon wants Jeongguk to lean in and kiss him, but the other half knows that this is wrong. Jihoon pulls away and looks down at his briefcase.

 

“I’m sorry, Guk. I can’t.” Jihoon bites at his bottom lip, mumbling the words before packing up his stuff. He doesn’t even have the guts to look up at Jeongguk because he almost kissed one of his clients, who’s getting married in a few months to another man.

 

“Jihoon, wait.” Jeongguk stands up as Jihoon does, following him to the door. He tries to reach for Jihoon’s wrist but the other male pulls away quicker.

 

“...I’ll see you at the next meeting.” Jihoon mumbles before closing the door on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Jihoon please reply

 

Please

 

I’m sorry

 

I didn’t mean to scare you like that

 

We don’t have to go out to lunch anymore if you don’t want to

 

Please reply i’m worried about you

 

Jihoon clutches his phone as he looks at the amount of messages that Jeongguk’s been sending him the past week. Since the incident at the office, he’s been trying to avoid all out-of-business contact with the male as much as he can.

 

“Can you stop glaring at your phone like that? It’s scaring me.” Woojin says as he sets a cup of coffee in front of Jihoon’s paperwork.

 

“I’m glaring?” Jihoon asks, looking up from his phone.

 

“Yes, you have. For the past few days actually.”

 

Jihoon sighs, reaching for the coffee. “I think i’m losing it, Woojin.”

 

“You’ve now realized it?”

 

“I’m serious!”

 

“I know, I was just kidding. What’s up? You’ve been acting strange since you’ve taken up the job offer for Jeon Jeongguk’s wedding.” Woojin sits in the chair in front of his desk and leans back.

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything, but instead purses his lips. He gets a look from Woojin.

 

“Don’t tell me.” Woojin starts, his eyes widening. “It _is_ because of Jeongguk?”

 

“Say it louder will you?” Jihoon groans, hands coming up to cover his face.

 

“You do notice that’s against the rules.”

 

“I’m fully aware, Woojin. I’m the one who made them after all.”

 

“But, in all seriousness. Jeongguk’s a soon-to-be married man, I don’t think you want to get wrapped up in that mess.”

 

“I know. I just can’t help it. He invited me to dinner the other night and then just a few days ago, we almost kissed.”

 

Woojin’s jaw drops. “You kissed?”

 

“Almost. I said almost.”

 

“You need to cut off ties with him, Jihoon. I don’t think this is going to end up well if it continues.”

 

“I can’t, they already paid the down payment and we already reserved the bakery. Taehyung’s going to be more suspicious if I just end it out of nowhere.”

 

“Well, either way - you need to figure out what to do. I don’t want you hooking up with a married man.”

 

“We are not hooking up!”

 

“Yeah, whatever. Almost kissing says hello.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk arrives with Taehyung during the next meeting. This time Taehyung’s hair was dyed a dark brown instead of a blonde and it complimented his golden skin perfectly. Jihoon still hasn’t replied to Jeongguk’s texts and it’s been two weeks.

 

During the entire meeting, Jihoon could feel the elder’s stare towards him the entire time. It was as if his eyes never left him and Jihoon was nervous knowing that Taehyung could catch on.

 

“Yes, the fitting will be at my studio next week. You’re welcome to come and watch if you’d like, Jihoon.” Taehyung smiles, taking out his company card from his bag. He slides it towards Jihoon’s keyboard where he was currently typing up the updated information.

 

“That sounds perfect. I’ll be sure to come. I’ll need to write down the type of color you both will be wearing as well when we’re there.” Jihoon nods, glancing at the two men who were seated in front of him. Jeongguk was still staring at him and somehow it made his tummy feel odd.

 

“I have some colors planned already, i’m sure you’ll love them as much as I do.” Taehyung clasps his hands together in excitement.

 

There’s a vibration in the room and he realizes it’s his phone in the pocket of his slacks. Taehyung quickly looks at phone screen, scanning the message before standing up.

 

“I’m so sorry, but I have to leave the meeting early. My photographer for the runway just called me to tell me one of our models got sick so I need to run in and do last minute alterations.” Taehyung gives Jihoon an apologetic frown before walking towards the door.

 

After the shut of the door, there was complete silence in the room. Jeongguk and Jihoon sat across each other while Jihoon was typing random letters on the keyboard just to avoid conversation with the male.

 

“Jihoon.” Jeongguk says, trying to get the younger’s attention.

 

Jihoon continues to look at the computer screen, keeping his lips shut.

 

“Jihoon, please look at me.”

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Guk.” Jihoon pauses before turning to face the male. There’s a prominent frown on his lips.

 

“I haven’t even done anything.”

 

“Yes, you have! You call our meetings outside _dates_ , for God’s sake. Not to mention that we almost kissed in your office the other day? Do these moments really mean nothing to you that you don’t even think of them as things that we’ve done together?”

 

“Don’t say that,” Jeongguk frowns. “You know from these past few months that you mean more than just _nothing_ to me.”

 

“But, _Taehyung_. Aren’t you even afraid about what’s going to happen when he finds out?”

 

“He won’t. Trust me, Jihoon.”

 

Jeongguk reaches over to cup Jihoon’s cheek with the palm of his hand. He gazes into the younger’s eyes, trying to find something, _anything_ , for him to know that he’s not sacrificing everything for nothing.

 

“You can’t just say that like it’s so easy, Guk. I’m planning your wedding.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I haven’t seen you look at me the same way I look at you.”

 

“That’s… that’s different.” Jihoon looks down, defeated.

 

“Jihoon, look at me.” Jeongguk whispers, caressing the younger male’s cheek in front of him. “I want to be with you, and you want to be with me.”

 

“Even if that’s so, it’s not going to be that easy.”

 

“We can make it work.”

 

“And deceive Taehyung? I don’t know about this, Guk.”

 

“Don’t you trust me?” Jeongguk asks.

 

“Of course I do.” Jihoon whispers, finally leaning into Jeongguk’s touch.

 

“Then we’ll be able to make this work, don’t worry.” Jeongguk leans over to kiss the tip of Jihoon’s nose.

 

Jihoon lets himself drown in desire just this once.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Constant dates outside of the workplace became a frequent event for both of the men. Whether it would be a long drive out to the beach or a stay-in movie night at Jihoon’s apartment—both of them enjoyed each other’s company.

 

“Guk, stop—I can’t breathe.” Jihoon whines as he feels Jeongguk’s arms tighten around his waist. They were currently at Jihoon’s apartment watching reruns of _The Avengers_ for the hundredth time. He lost count after the fifth time they’ve watched the series.

 

Ever since the office incident, they’ve set Friday to be their movie night. Jeongguk told him it was because Taehyung _always_ had an event or a meeting to go to on Friday, therefore it was the most convenient day for them to be together since Jeongguk could also stay the night. Jihoon told him that they should have it at his apartment since he didn’t want to risk Taehyung accidentally stepping into his own home to see the man planning his wedding in the arms of his fiance. That would be a nightmare not just for Jihoon, but for Jeongguk and Taehyung as well.

 

“But, i’m cold baby.” Jeongguk mutters, his head nuzzling against Jihoon’s nape. The smaller male was thankful that they dimmed the lights down because if not, he was certain that his face was the same shade of Iron Man’s suit that showed up on the television screen.

 

Jihoon thinks that Jeongguk has gotten more affectionate with him in the past few weeks. Especially with dropping the nickname _baby_ and Jihoon would be lying if that didn’t make him flustered as the next person. Though, he liked that Jeongguk has been opening up to him more and he always liked the warmth of the male whenever they were cuddling.

 

Well, except for when Jeongguk was hugging him so tight that he struggled to get a breath of air out.

 

“We literally have two blankets on top of us and you’re wearing a full on track-suit.” Jihoon deadpans, turning his head back to look at the elder male. He thinks that was a mistake because the moment he turned his head, he underestimated the proximity between them. He swears that he’s almost able to feel Jeongguk’s breath against his lips.

 

Though, it doesn’t look like Jeongguk minds because he doesn’t pull away.

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t have my own human heater on my lap.” Jeongguk chuckles softly, arms still wrapped around Jihoon’s petite waist.

 

“Well, you better loosen your hold or else your human heater will gladly leave you to perish in the cold by yourself.” Jihoon teases, sticking his tongue out.

 

Jeongguk loosens his hold immediately, a frown on his lips. Jihoon laughs as he looks at the male. He swears that sometimes Jeongguk can be such a baby even though he was two years older than him.

 

“Stop frowning, I wouldn’t want wrinkles to ruin my Guk’s handsome face.” Jihoon brings his hands up to smoothen out the frown lines on Jeongguk’s fair skin. He watches as the male’s face lightens up immediately at the word ‘handsome’ and tries to not roll his eyes.

 

“Handsome, huh?” Jeongguk has a smirk playing on the tips of his lips and Jihoon scoffs in response.

 

“You act like I don’t call you that at least once a day.”

 

“Sometimes I miss it.”

 

“Are you saying you only miss hearing my compliments and not me?” Jihoon fakes a gasp, clutching at his chest.

 

Jeongguk is now the one laughing as the turns Jihoon slightly so that he’s sitting sideways on his lap. “You know that isn’t true.”

 

Jihoon just angles his head the other way, pursuing the situation in curiosity to what Jeongguk would do. He enjoys seeing the male’s reaction because he knows that Jeongguk sincerely wants to make him happy no matter how silly he acts.

 

“Baby.” Jeongguk brings his hand up to cup the male’s face, guiding him towards his direction so their eyes meet. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on top of Jihoon’s forehead and then another on his nose. He’s peppering Jihoon’s face with multiple kisses while never landing one on his lips and the smaller male is trying his best to not break into a fit of giggles.

 

He must think he looks ridiculous at the moment, cheeks flushed the hue of bright red while his lips are quivering from biting back the wide smile that Jeongguk deserved. But, if it was possible—Jeongguk thought he looked cuter than he did before.

 

The kisses suddenly stop and Jeongguk is leaning back to stare into Jihoon’s eyes. His gaze was so loving, so entranced. Jihoon suddenly breaks the eye contact, looking down to play with his fingers.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Jihoon mutters, flushed from feeling the heated gaze of Jeongguk’s only on him.

 

“Looking at you like what?” Jeongguk whispers, bringing his hand down to intertwine with the one that Jihoon was playing with. It was a gentle gesture, but it made Jihoon’s heart palpitate at an abnormal pace.

 

“Like…” Jihoon’s voice fades out. _Like you’re going to fall in love with me._ “Nothing.”

 

Jeongguk furrows his eyebrows from the empty response, squeezing the smaller male’s hand. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

 

Jihoon emits a soft smile, nodding. “Of course I do.”

 

When he looks up, it’s a familiar scenario that he encountered not even ten minutes prior because his face was only inches away from Jeongguk’s and Jihoon has this urge to place his own lips on the male’s. Jihoon’s stops breathing for a moment because Jeongguk was currently leaning in, minimizing the distance between them. He lets his eyes flutter close, heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 

_Beep Beep Beep._

 

Jihoon immediately opens his eyes at the sound, recognizing that it was Jeongguk’s cell phone that was ringing. He watches as a panic flashes on the male’s face, detaching his hand from Jihoon’s. He leaned over to grab the vibrating phone that was left on the side of the sofa.

 

“Taehyung?” Jeongguk asks, his voice steady though his leg was currently shaking uncomfortably. He gives Jihoon an apologetic look, but all Jihoon was able to do was nod in understanding.

 

No matter how close Jihoon has become with Jeongguk, no matter how strong the feelings are building up inside his chest—nothing can change that Jeongguk was still getting married to Taehyung. He was Taehyung’s _fiance_ after all and Jihoon was only the man on the side to plan their wedding.

 

Jihoon thinks if Jeongguk wasn’t in front of him, he’d laugh out of pity for himself. It was ridiculous seeing himself on top of Jeongguk’s lap and planning his wedding with Taehyung when they were in the office. He knew these situations happened before in his field of work, but never did he think he would become a homewrecker himself.

 

“Yeah, sorry. My meeting ran late.” Jeongguk says, chewing on his bottom lip. Jihoon holds back a scoff. Yes, a meeting would last until one o’clock in the morning. Jeongguk really hasn’t been the best at lying, so he only hopes that Taehyung would believe the male. “Really? That’s amazing, babe.”

 

 _Babe._ Jihoon knows it shouldn’t be a surprised that Jeongguk would call his fiance an endearing nickname as well, but the green monster inside of him was growing and he hated it. Feeling jealous of a client’s fiance.

 

Jeongguk bids Taehyung goodbye on the phone and locks the screen before placing it to the side again. “I’m sorry, Jihoon. I have to get back home. I know its usually our movie night, I promise i’ll make it—”

 

“It’s okay, Jeongguk. I understand, don’t worry about me.” Jihoon cuts him off, climbing off of Jeongguk’s lap to stand up. He knows that he sounds childish right now, probably comical if they had any bystanders. But, he couldn’t help it when he’s the one growing feelings emotions for Jeongguk while the other was taken in the hands of another man.

 

“Baby…” Jeongguk looks at him with concern. He stands up and engulfs Jihoon in his arms, whispering into the shell of his ear. “Tomorrow, I promise. I’ll take you out to your favorite restaurant, how about it?”

 

Jihoon knows he couldn’t say no, so instead he nods and sighs into Jeongguk’s chest—breathing in the heavy cologne. “Okay.”

 

As he watched Jeongguk step out of his apartment, he forces himself to smile because he didn’t want the male to be worried about him instead of calmly going home.

 

Jihoon closes the door and slides down on it, covering his face with his hands. He feels the damage evolving, but there was no way to stop it now that it’s already far too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeongguk doesn’t show up the next day.

 

Jihoon figures that out when he sits on his sofa for about five hours in his collared button-down and slacks. He doesn’t get a call or a notification and he can’t say that he wasn’t surprised. He thinks he must be mistaken of how he perceived Jeongguk’s relationship with Taehyung as he saw the male’s face light up when he was on the phone with Taehyung.

 

If Jihoon hated waking up early on Saturdays, then he hated waking up on Sunday more. Though his work gave him sporadic days to go into work, he still worked at home therefore exhaustion was his worst enemy.

 

As he was about to go into his kitchen for a glass of water, he feels his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Oh, how ironic the text message on his phone screen was.

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Are you home?

 

Jihoon frowned, contemplating about whether to reply or not. He was mad. And he had the right to be mad. Jeongguk bailed on their date without even notifying him. It was a petty reason, he knows but never has Jeongguk bailed on him without reason. He understands that the male is busy, he was the heir to one of South Korea’s largest companies so it would make sense. Though, in the past three months they’ve known each other—Jeongguk always notified him beforehand if he wasn’t able to make it on their date.

 

Though, his heart wins the internal battle with his mind and his fingers move automatically to reply.

 

**To: Jeongguk**

No.

 

**From: Jeongguk**

Don’t lie

Your lights are on

 

Jihoon furrows his eyebrows, walking towards his front door. Jeongguk must be outside waiting for him to open the door and a part of him doesn’t want to. He wanted Jeongguk to have a taste of his own medicine, though he knew that he was weak to the male’s antics either way.

 

There’s a knock on his door, followed by a familiar voice. “Baby, open up. I know you’re home.”

 

Standing on his tippy toes, Jihoon looks through the peephole to glance at the elder male. He was currently in his business suit and holding a bouquet of roses. White roses to be specific—those were Jihoon’s favorite. He gnaws on his bottom lip, before intaking a breath.

 

Jihoon turns the knob, revealing a very polished Jeongguk in front of him. He looked even better than he did when Jihoon glanced at him through the peephole. Almost as if he just came from a—

 

“Date,” Jeongguk says, interrupting his thoughts. “I wanted to apologize about our date.”

 

Jihoon widens his eyes at Jeongguk’s loud tone of voice, pulling him inside by the wrist. He closes the door, a frown still apparent on his lips. “Don’t be so loud, my neighbors might overhear you.”

 

Jeongguk takes Jihoon’s hand, putting the bouquet of roses in them. There’s a small smile on his face and it’s so gentle that it almost breaks Jihoon’s facade. “I wanted to say i’m sorry. That I didn’t notify you earlier, I didn’t have the time to contact you.”

 

Jihoon stays silent, not bringing his head up to avoid contact with Jeongguk.

 

“Come on, baby. Look at me.” Jeongguk pleads.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Jihoon mutters quietly. He clutches the bouquet in his hand.

 

“Why not? That’s what you are, you’re my baby, Jihoon.”

 

“That’s not what it looked like when you were talking to Taehyung on the phone yesterday.”

 

Jeongguk blinks and everything starts to come together. “You’re jealous.”

 

“I’m not.” Jihoon denies almost immediately, he brings his head up to look Jeongguk straight in the eye. He feels his lips quiver and his eyes starting to burn.

 

“Oh, Jihoon.” Jeongguk whispers, bringing the small male into his arms. “Baby, i’m so sorry for making you feel jealous. You know that wasn’t my intent.”

 

Jihoon slowly brings his arms up, wrapping them around Jeongguk. It was difficult with the bouquet in his hands, but he still found a way to make it work. “You didn’t show up yesterday. And you didn’t even tell me, you _always_ tell me.”

 

“Did you think that I went on a date with Taehyung?” Jeongguk pulls back, his heart swelling to the sight in front of him. Jihoon’s bottom lip was jutted out, the cutest pout he’s ever seen on the wedding planner.

 

Jihoon nods slowly. Jeongguk only laughs softly, receiving a glare from the other. “It’s not funny.”

 

“Jihoon, do you know why I was so happy on the phone when I picked it up? Because Taehyung was telling me that my brother just got released from the hospital and that was the best news i’ve heard in months.”

 

Jihoon heart drops and he suddenly feels like a total asshole. He was selfish, only thinking about himself when Jeongguk was the opposite. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I should be the one who’s apologizing, I was the one who bailed on you without texting or calling.”

 

“But you brought me flowers.”

 

“Yeah, but when you opened the door—you looked like you were about to throw a punch at me.”

 

“I was upset. I was really looking forward to it, okay.” Jihoon huffs, feeling Jeongguk circle his arms around his waist.

 

“Then maybe I should make it up to you. Would you like that?”

 

“How are you going to do—ah!” Jihoon’s caught off guard when Jeongguk backs him up against the wall, hands wandering down to hold at his hips.

 

Jeongguk leans in and the close proximity has Jihoon able to smell the elder’s strong cologne. He grazes his lips against Jihoon’s, enough so that there were still a few millimeters in distance but enough that he was teasing. “I can give you what you wanted before we were rudely interrupted yesterday.”

 

Jihoon gulps, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he could smell the aroma of Jeongguk’s cologne. He nods desperately, biting down on his bottom lip. “Please.”

 

He finds himself sighing in content when Jeongguk’s soft lips were finally against his own. There was now one hand grasping on his hip and the other cupping the side of his face for balance.

 

It was everything that he pictured it to be, but better. Jeongguk’s lips were soft and that made him want to continue kissing the elder for hours on end. A small whine escapes his lips as there’s a tongue swiping his bottom lip, asking for an entrance and Jihoon opens his mouth willingly.

 

A small gasp escapes Jihoon’s lips when he feels Jeongguk’s knee in between his legs. He drops the bouquet on the floor beneath them and bites his lip. The friction between them was minimal, but it was enough to make Jihoon’s mind begin to be cloudy. “Jeongguk…” He whines.

 

“You taste so good, baby.” Jeongguk whispers against Jihoon’s lips, pulling him closer. He was taking in all the tiny gasps that escaped the smaller’s mouth as he rolled his hips against the other’s. He pulls back, trailing his lips down to make contact with the fair skin of Jihoon’s neck.

 

Jihoon felt his hips jolt in thoughts of being marked by Jeongguk. He was selfish, he knew. But, he wanted to show off that he was Jeongguk’s, even if that meant getting questioning stares from his co-workers.

 

Jeongguk licks at the supple skin, nipping softly before sucking a heavy mark. He groans quietly, satisfied at his work. He proceeds to place hickeys all over Jihoon’s neck and collarbones, losing track of how many there were.

 

Jihoon felt like his head was spinning from the ecstacy that was flowing through his head. Jeongguk grinding against him and his lips on his neck were overwhelming. So overwhelming that he didn’t even realize that his phone was vibrating in his back pocket.

 

Though, Jeongguk doesn’t seem fazed and doesn’t remove his lips from his neck. He takes out his phone from his back pocket with ease, his eyes widening from the caller ID.

 

Jeongguk seems to know how it is because he rolls his hips harder than the previous, eliciting a loud moan from Jihoon’s lips. “Answer it.”

 

“B-But… It’s Taehyung.” Jihoon stutters between his words, ears ringing from the audio of his cellphone.

 

“I know, answer it baby.”

 

The nickname is enough to get Jihoon moving because he presses the green button on the screen of his phone, indicating that he picked up the call.

 

“H-Hello?” Jihoon asks quietly, grinding his teeth in the process so he doesn’t accidentally release an unwanted sound during the call.

 

“Hello, Jihoon! It’s Taehyung. I just wanted to double-check with you about Saturday and if your schedule is open for coming in to oversee the suit fittings.” Taehyung’s voice is cheerful, almost— _almost_ making Jihoon feel guilty that the male’s fiance currently had his whole body pressed against him.

 

“Yes, my schedule is op—ah!” Jihoon yells out, interrupting his sentence. Jeongguk tightened his grip around his hips, pushing him further into the wall to roll his hips harshly onto his own.

 

“Finish your sentence, baby. Don’t be so loud.” Jeongguk leans in to whisper lowly against the shell of his ear and Jihoon finds himself shivering at the male’s voice.

 

“Are you okay, Jihoon?” Taehyung asks, his voice laced with concern.

 

“Yes, sorry—I accidentally dropped my remote control to my television.” Jihoon curses himself for the lame excuse, but he hopes that Taehyung was gullible enough to take it.

 

“Oh, I hate when that happens!” Taehyung’s frown is heard through the call, but all Jihoon could think about was Jeongguk’s crotch against his own. “I’ll take it that you’re available for Saturday, so i’ll see you till then?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Jihoon sighs out, taking in Jeongguk’s quiet groans against his ear. He hangs up immediately without notification, throwing his phone to the floor.

 

“Did you like that, baby? Knowing that you’re grinding against your client’s fiance? Seeing from how hard you’ve gotten, I can tell that you loved it.” Jeongguk teases, connecting their lips the moment he heard the phone collide with the floor.

 

All Jihoon could do in response was whine, feeling his release coming soon. He felt embarrassed that he was about to come untouched, but it looked like it was going to be the same for Jeongguk.

 

Jeongguk turns him around so that his hands are planted against the wall and he lets out a loud moan as he feels Jeongguk roll his hips against the cleft of his ass.

 

It was so dirty, knowing that he was just on the phone with his client while being touched by his fiance. But, every aspect of it seemed to be able to turn him on nonetheless. It was wrong, he knew it but he wanted more of it. He wanted more of Jeongguk.

 

“Please,” Jihoon whines, pushing back against Jeongguk’s clothed crotch. “I’m close.”

 

Jeongguk tightens his grip around Jihoon’s hips, pulling him back to meet with each roll of his hips. He couldn’t wait for the day he’s able to see Jihoon withering under him, fully on display just for him. He wanted to claim Jihoon as his own.

 

“Yeah, baby?” Jeongguk asks, rolling his hips faster as he feels his own release quicken. He leans over to bite at Jihoon’s ear, licking at the shell of the skin. “Make a mess for me.”

 

Jihoon throws his head back in pleasure, moving back to Jeongguk’s crotch that was still grinding against his clothed ass. His sweatpants feels sticky from his own release and he feels embarrassed from the action.

 

Jeongguk releases soon after Jihoon, his hips slowing down gradually. He pulls Jihoon up, turning him around so that he could see the male’s face. Jihoon looked so fucked out, his hair was sticking to his forehead and his cheeks were the color of a light rose. Not to mention his lips that were clearly swollen from all the kissing that they did.

 

“That was hot,” Jeongguk says, watching as the blush grows on Jihoon’s cheeks. “You came untouched.”

 

“You did too.” Jihoon says accusingly. He tries his best not to look down at his pink sweatpants because they probably had a huge wet spot from the mess he made not even five minutes ago.

 

“Yeah, I did. But, it’s much more hotter when you did it.” Jeongguk teases, leaning in to peck Jihoon’s lips.

 

There’s a pause before Jihoon speaks up, playing with his fingers. “Maybe we could do that again?”

 

“Trust me, baby. We’ll be doing even more than that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luckily for Jihoon, Taehyung’s studio was only fifteen minutes away from his office. Usually his clients would want to meet up would be thirty minutes to an hour, but this time since his office and Taehyung’s studio were both located in Gangnam—it was a quick drive.

 

This time around, he isn't wearing the suit he wears for work but instead casual clothes since Taehyung recommended that it would be easier to see the fit of the suit after trying it on. Jihoon opted for black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a jean jacket layered on top.

 

A person greets him when he opens the door to the studio, revealing large white interior walls sculpted with multiple clothing racks with various kinds of suits and bridal gowns. Jihoon guesses that this studio was Taehyung’s bridal studio. His brand _Vante_ catered to not only formal and casual clothing, but also clothing that you could wear on a wedding day. He was curious on the brand and figured out that it was the newest collection released.

 

“Jihoon!” A loud voice snaps him out of his trance, directing his eyes to Taehyung who was had measuring tape around his neck. There was a large smile on the male’s face as he leaned in to give Jihoon a hug. “I’m so glad you’re able to make it! I was worried you weren’t going to show up, I know how busy you are.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I do need to overlook the designs as part of my job.” Jihoon says, patting Taehyung’s back as he leans back to stray away from the other’s arms.

 

“Of course,” Taehyung agrees, nodding his head. He turns around and peeks towards the back. “Jeongguk is actually in the back looking at the suits i’ve created. I made a few for both of you so you have choices.”

 

“A few?” Jihoon questions, his eyes widening by surprise.

 

“Well, maybe just two. I didn’t want to recreate a whole other suit so instead I designed these so that I could tailor them to your height.”

 

Jihoon nods, lips quirking up to a smile as his eyes direct to Jeongguk who was currently peeking his head out from the corner of the wall. “Well, let’s get started, don’t we?”

 

Trying on clothes was utterly exhausting. Jihoon doesn’t know how models could change multiple clothes in seconds and not get tired, he felt like he was out of breath from just one suit.

 

“I like this one on you.” Taehyung sends a grin towards his direction, satisfied at his work. Jihoon was currently wearing black suit that contained frills on the white button-down to make it more formal. It was different from the usual type of suit he wore, but if it was the client’s decision—he wouldn’t deny it.

 

As Jihoon is looking at the mirror, he makes eye-contact with Jeongguk who was currently staring at him. It made his cheeks burn with the attention he got from the elder, making him turn his head away immediately.

 

“Can we see the other one?” Jeongguk surprisingly speaks up to ask, even getting Taehyung to widen his eyes at the male’s participation. “I’ll also try mine.”

 

“Yes, of course!” Taehyung says, handing Jeongguk’s suit to him and Jihoon’s suit on the dressing room hanger. “I think both of them are going to look good, I was the one who made it after all.”

 

Jihoon giggles quietly as he watches Jeongguk roll his eyes before making his way into his side of the dressing room. He walks into his own, grabbing the suit from the hanger and placing it on the empty hook.

 

“Taehyung! There’s a customer on the phone for you,” A voice calls out from the front desk and Jihoon guesses that it was Taehyung’s secretary. “They’re requesting for custom-made suits again.”

 

“ _Again?_ ” Taehyung asks, voice moving further away. He turns around to stare at the curtains of the dressing rooms. “I’ll be back, I need to take this call. It’s another loyal customer of mine.”

 

Jihoon hums in response, hearing Taehyung’s footsteps gradually get quieter as he walked away.

 

As he was about to un-button the first button of the white blouse, a familiar hand yanks him out of his dressing room, pulling him into the one next door. When Jihoon opens his eyes, he’s met with Jeongguk’s wide smile and messy hair.

 

“Hello there.” Jeongguk says casually.

 

Jihoon glares at him, landing a soft punch on his shoulder. “Don’t _Hello there_ me! I nearly shit my pants from you pulling me out of my dressing room.”

 

“Sorry, baby. I couldn’t help it, you just looked so cute in that suit—I wanted to eat you up.”

 

“Don’t say that here, Taehyung might hear you and then we’d be both screwed.”

 

Jeongguk leans in, pushing him against the dressing room wall and Jihoon flushes as he’s reminded by the night a few days previous. He bites at Jihoon’s ear, whispering lowly. “Maybe I want him to hear this time.”

 

Eliciting a low gasp from Jihoon’s lips, he clutches ar Jeongguk’s suit coat. “D-Don’t. We’ll get caught.”

 

All that Jeongguk does is chuckle in return, his hands gradually coming down to rub at the male’s hips. “But baby, as far as I remember—you were hard as a rock the last time we almost got caught, is that right? And you came _untouched_ too. You might be complaining about how we might get caught, but we both know you’re the one who gets a kick out of it.”

 

Jihoon throws his head back onto the dressing room wall as he feels Jeongguk roll his hips. “J-Jeongguk… please. More.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear, baby.”

 

Jeongguk trails his hand down to Jihoon’s zipper, pulling it down slowly, making sure to ‘accidentally’ graze against the other’s crotch to tease the smaller male. He keeps the male’s hips intact as he pulls down the black slacks, leaving Jihoon bare for Jeongguk. He curses under his breath.

 

“No underwear?” Jeongguk whispers, grabbing Jihoon’s chin to look at him. “You little slut.”

 

Jihoon whimpers at the vulgar name, shivering. “J-Jeongguk…”

 

“It’s like you were waiting for me to pull you into my dressing room. You probably wouldn’t even care if Taehyung caught us, would you?”

 

“I-I would!” Jihoon arches his back, biting down on his bottom lip when Jeongguk brings his hand to squeeze his bare cock. The sensitivity gets to him when the elder’s thumb swipes against the tip, circling it.

 

“I don’t think so, baby. You’re being awfully loud.” Jeongguk frowns, continuing to thumb Jihoon’s dripping cock. There’s pre-cum accumulating and he holds back a groan as he feels the male’s cock pulsating in the palm of his hand.

 

“A-Ah!” Jihoon brings his hand towards his mouth, biting down on the flesh as he releases a muffled moan. “Please… Please touch me.”

 

“I am touching you, baby.”

 

“No.” Jihoon sobs out, shaking his head. “I-I need more.”

 

Jeongguk holds back a smirk, beginning to stroke Jihoon’s cock. He looks down and watches the pre-cum continually dripping down. “I can’t understand you if you say it like that, you have to tell me specifically.”

 

Jihoon keeps quiet, his bottom lip quivering.

 

“Well, I guess I should stop.” Jeongguk pauses his actions, about to let go of his grasp on the length. Though, he’s stopped by Jihoon’s hand going on top of his.

 

“Wait! N-No… Don’t stop. Anything but that.” Jihoon’s eyes are brimming with tears, trying to buck up into Jeongguk’s hand. He’s stopped when Jeongguk holds him still with his free hand.

 

“If you don’t want me to stop, then I need you to tell me what you want, baby.”

 

Jihoon flushes a darker shade of red, turning his head away to face the curtains that were covering them from being bare to everyone in the studio. “P-Please touch me, Jeongguk. I want you to make me cum.”

 

Jeongguk drops to his knees, not minding the dust on the floor that could potentially dirty his suit. He gives Jihoon a hard stroke, increasing his speed. “Yeah, baby? You want to cum?”

 

“I do! I really do, please Guk.”

 

Jeongguk leans down to engulf his mouth with Jihoon’s cock, using his other hands to continually keep the other male’s hips still.

 

Jihoon moans quietly, eyes shut tightly closed, biting down on his bottom lip so much that Jeongguk swears he draws blood. Jeongguk brings Jihoon deeper into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks in the process.

 

When Jihoon tries prying his eyes open to look downwards at Jeongguk, he’s taken back from the view in front of him. Jeongguk currently had his mouth surrounding his cock while wearing the suit that his fiance made for their wedding. Jihoon knew it was wrong, but in this situation—it felt like the right thing to do.

 

Jeongguk lowers his free hand from Jihoon’s hip, travelling behind the male to grasp at his ass. He gives it a tight squeeze before pushing him deeper into his mouth. He groans at the feeling, vibrations travelling through Jihoon’s cock; eliciting a loud moan from the other.

 

Surprised from the sound that escaped from his lips, Jihoon brings the palm of his hand over his mouth again. Jeongguk looks up at Jihoon with a warning sign for how loud he was, smacking his exposed ass in the process.

 

“Yes, just schedule them for Tuesday.” Taehyung’s voice could be heard closely, making Jihoon pause but Jeongguk continues to bob his head on his cock.

 

“Guk… stop, Taehyung, he—“ Jihoon tries to pry off Jeongguk in fear of them getting caught, but instead Jeongguk only sucks harder and brings his hand to drag across between his ass. He jolts up, letting Jeongguk’s fingers make contact with his crack. “A-Ah, Guk…”

 

When he looks down again, he sees Jeongguk signal him to keep going—as if he’s saying to cum while his client’s fiance was in the room.

 

Footsteps could be heard getting closer and Jihoon’s release was getting closer as well. Maybe inside, he wanted to prolong it. Maybe he wanted Taehyung to catch them in the act. But, he knew that would only cause a mess.

 

Jeongguk continues to rub his fingers against his crack, deepthroating his cock at the same time. Jihoon hips began to thrust into Jeongguk’s mouth, making the male choke quietly in the process but continues nonetheless.

 

“G-Guk… I’m going to—“ Jihoon’s hips began to move erratically and Jeongguk taps his free hand on his thigh, signalling that he could release. He bites down on his hand, throwing his head back onto the wall, making a loud thump.

 

“Sorry that took a while guys, i’m back,” Taehyung says, unaware of the situation happening behind the curtains. “Are you finished changing? I want to see how you both look!”

 

Jeongguk quickly pulls off Jihoon’s cock, straightening himself out as Jihoon gives him a panicked look. He stands up, leaning in to connect their lips together in a deep kiss. Jihoon whimpers quietly as he could taste his own release on Jeongguk’s tongue.

 

“Jeongguk? Jihoon?” Taehyung questions again, as silence was the only response previously.

 

“Yes, babe. We’ll be out in a few minutes, Jihoon couldn’t get a few buttons together so i’m helping him.” Jeongguk says after pulling away from the kiss, the perfect-husband tone of voice mastered. It was a miracle that his voice wasn’t roughed up from the previous deed that he did.

 

“You’re so sweet, Jeongguk. I knew I could count on you.” Taehyung hums in appreciation, sitting down on the chair that was currently leaning against the wall. “Take all the time that you want! I know my designs are pretty intricate.”

 

Jeongguk removes his attention from Taehyung, turning his head to look at Jihoon. The male looked so breathtaking. His eyes were currently still brimming with tears and his cheeks were flushed pink.

 

He leans in to whisper quietly against the shell of his ear, rubbing circles at Jihoon’s hips. “You tasted so good, baby. Too bad Taehyung couldn’t enjoy the show, right?”

 

Jihoon flinches, biting down on his bottom lip as he looks away.

 

Jeongguk chuckles softly at the younger’s reaction, admiring how adorable the male looked in front of him. “Let’s get dressed, baby.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon is thankful because when he walks out of Jeongguk’s dressing room with messy hair and swollen lips, Taehyung doesn’t question him one bit. Instead the male begins to squeal about how _cute_ he looked in the suit.

 

“This one has to be it! Forget the other one, you’ll look amazing if you wore this, Jihoon.” Taehyung claps his hands together, grinning widely. “Jeongguk did a good job buttoning up everything, I didn’t think that I put so many.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t have the heart to tell Taehyung that what Jeongguk said was all just a white lie and that he was believing it. So, instead he just thanks the Taehyung for the gift, giving a wide smile.

 

Both of the male’s attention were sidetracked when Jeongguk opens the curtain doors, revealing him in a simple but elegant black-and-white suit. The tie was the one that stood out the most as it was the color purple. Jihoon thinks that Jeongguk probably preferred the color red instead.

 

Jeongguk straightens out his suit jacket, smiling towards Jihoon’s direction. “How do I look?”

 

Before Jihoon could answer, Taehyung interrupts him. “You look perfect, Jeongguk! Sometimes I even wonder if you’re real.”

 

Jihoon cowers in his spot. Of course, Taehyung should be the one answering Jeongguk. He was his _fiance_ anyways. A few minutes prior he might had his cock inside of Jeongguk’s mouth, but that still doesn’t change the fact that Jeongguk was getting married in a few months.

 

“And you, Jihoon?” Jeongguk asks him, watching as the male turned quiet all of a sudden.

 

“You—uh, you look good I guess.” Jihoon stutters, looking down at his feet.

 

“I guess? Should I use the other suit then?” Jeongguk questions, a frown apparent in his tone of voice.

 

“No!” Jihoon suddenly looks up, hands mid-air to signal a stop gesture. “I mean, no. I think this one looks better… Simple is more of you, anyways.”

 

Jeongguk grins at Jihoon’s words before turning towards Taehyung’s direction. “Then I guess i’ll be using this one.”

 

“Great! I’ll have my assistant write down which ones you two will be wearing. I still need to work on my own.” Taehyung grins, turning towards the front desk’s direction. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Jihoon and Jeongguk both nod in response, watching the male walk out of the room again. Once Taehyung wasn’t in sight, Jeongguk lips quirk into a smirk.

 

“So, I look good _you guess_? That’s not what you were thinking just a few minutes ago.” Jeongguk teases, walking closer to the male who currently was playing with the ends of his suit.

 

“You know what I meant! I can’t be honest whenever Taehyung is around.” Jihoon pouts, jutting out his bottom lip.

 

“I know, baby.” Jeongguk leans in to peck Jihoon’s lips. “You look amazing too, completely fuckable.”

 

“Jeongguk!” Jihoon whispers, punching the male on the shoulder.

 

Both flinch when they hear Taehyung’s footsteps quickly come over, distancing themselves immediately.

 

“Sorry, Jihoon—I think we’ll have to close up our session earlier than expected.” Taehyung groans, frustration on his face. “I forgot I had a fashion show in two days that I need to arrange.”

 

“No, it’s perfectly fine! We got everything done anyways.” Jihoon gives Taehyung a small smile, nodding. He straightens out his suit, holding onto the edges of his sleeves.

 

“I want to make it up to you, though.” Taehyung hums, tapping his foot. “I know! How about coming to the fashion show?”

 

“M-Me?” Jihoon widens his eyes.

 

“Yes, you! Jeongguk’s already going, so of course i’d just be asking you. There’s an after party as well at the convention center nearby.”

 

Jihoon purses his lips for a moment before nodding. “Well, if you insist. I can’t reject a fashion show from Kim Taehyung himself.”

 

“Perfect! I’ll put your name in the reservations list.”

 

* * *

 

When Jihoon arrived at the venue for Taehyung’s fashion show, it wasn’t surprising that there was a crowd of people already seated. Not to mention the large amounts of paparazzi that greeted him the moment he stepped out of his car. He quickly pushed passed them, trying to get to the entrance as fast as possible.

 

Though, Jihoon was always unlucky so when he accidentally tripped over the red carpet—he held his breath for the hard landing, but is instead greeted by a set of familiar arms. He opens his eyes, squinting at the figure that was currently holding him up.

 

“Didn’t even care to text me that you’ve arrived, baby?” Jeongguk whispered into his ear before helping him stand up properly. Jihoon feels the heat crawl up to his cheeks, straightening out his suit.

 

“I just arrived a few seconds ago. I would’ve replied to your text if the press didn’t bombard me the moment my shoe came into their sight.” Jihoon frowns, looking back at the large crowd of flashing cameras.

 

“Good thing I was there to sweep you off your feet, huh?” Jeongguk teases, nudging Jihoon on his side. “More importantly, where’s my thank you?”

 

“Thank you, Gukkie.” Jihoon gives Jeongguk a wide smile.

 

“No, you know what I mean.”

 

Jihoon flushes immediately, turning his head. “I can’t give you a kiss in public, you know that.”

 

“Bathr—” Jeongguk begins, but is cut off by Taehyung who was making his way through the filled seats.

 

“Jihoon! I’m so glad you’re here.” Taehyung grins. He was currently wearing a dark violet suit that looked similar to the shade of black under the lighting they were currently in, it was embroidered with intricate designs and studs to make it reflect with the light.

 

“Of course. I’m surprised I even made it through the press.” Jihoon laughs softly, putting his hands into his pocket.

 

“They’re a hassle to get through, right?” Taehyung frowns, but nonetheless gives Jihoon a gesture for him to follow. “I’ll lead you to your seat, it’s towards the front row.”

 

Jeongguk follows both of them through the crowd, stopping a few times so that Taehyung could say hello to some of the guests that he’s invited. The runway wasn’t inclined from the ground, rather instead staying the same height therefore Jihoon was shocked to see how close he was to it.

 

“Here’s your seat! I put some water under your seat just in case you get thirsty.” Taehyung says, pointing to the two bottles of water.

 

“Thank you so much again for inviting me, Taehyung.” Jihoon smiles before sitting down on the plastic chair. He feels Jeongguk sit next to him, but doesn’t pay attention to it.

 

“It’s no problem! I have to go backstage now, but if you need anything—Jeongguk sits right next to you.” Taehyung waves before walking backstage, leaving the two alone.

 

Jihoon turns over to look at Jeongguk who was already smiling at him. “Jeongguk sits right next to me, huh?”

 

“I swear I didn’t plan it,” Jeongguk starts, bringing his hands up in defense. “Luckily this time, Taehyung thought about sitting us together so you’re more comfortable. Knowing that this is your first fashion show and all.”

 

Jihoon nods. “Right, I forgot you’ve gone to a lot of these before.”

 

“Not that many, i’m usually too busy.” Jeongguk says, leaning back on the plastic chair, “Though, when I heard you were going—of course I had to go.”

 

“Gonna annoy me for two hours, Jeon Jeongguk?” Jihoon teases, giving a silly grin.

 

“As long as you help me not fall asleep.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fashion show was stunning, as expected from one of South Korea’s top designers. Each design had its own different texture and significance, no two pieces being the same.

 

Taehyung came up to the stage to thank everyone who came and the people who helped him organize the event. A male who was taller than Taehyung walked up next to him, waving at the crowd as the male officially announces the end of the show.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Jeongguk laughed softly, his hand on Jihoon’s thigh. In the middle of the show, his hand gradually made its way there—making Jihoon having the hardest time to keep a straight face while watching a model walk by with a purple dress embroidered with pearls.

 

“It really wasn’t. Maybe I could get used to it,” Jihoon says, nonchalantly putting his own hand over the elder’s. “You could invite me to your next meeting, give me a taste of the Jeon life since i’ve seen Vante’s.”

 

“That doesn’t sound bad, my office is always open for the both of us.” Jeongguk holds back a smirk, watching as Jihoon’s cheeks fade into a light pink from his implication.

 

“Our next da—“ Jihoon begins but Taehyung is quickly calling their names from behind the stage. He quickly retracts his hand from Jeongguk’s, facing forward.

 

“Jeongguk, Jihoon! You can go ahead to the after party, i’ll follow you guys after I close everything up.” Taehyung yells across the room.

 

Jeongguk silently gives Taehyung a high-five before pulling Jihoon up. “You heard him, to the party we go. Maybe you can finally show me some of your dance moves.”

 

Jihoon’s laugh echoes throughout the venue and Jeongguk feels butterflies in his stomach. “It’s a formal party, silly. We can go dancing together one day, at the club preferably.”

 

“How about my apartment instead?”

 

“Maybe later,” Jihoon winks at Jeongguk, tugging at his hand. “But for now, let’s get to that party.”

 

The after-party was luckily the building next door to the fashion show. Taehyung was able to book an entire convention building just for the after-party, the decorations extravagant as the runway beforehand.

 

Jeongguk brought Jihoon over to the table nearest to the stage, pulling his chair out. “I’ll go get us some drinks, stay here and wait for me okay baby?”

 

Jihoon gives Jeongguk an assuring smile before waving him off, watching as he disappears through the crowd of people to get to where the wine was served. He glances around, taking a good look at all the people. He recognizes some of them as they were models in South Korea and well-known fashion designers from around the world. His thoughts are cut off when a familiar man sits next to him.

 

“I didn't know you’d be here, Jihoon.” Hoseok says, grinning as he places his wine glass on the white tablecloth.

 

“I could say the same about you, Hoseok.” Jihoon laughs softly, enjoying another presence of someone that he knows. “Jeongguk invited you?”

 

“No, actually. My boyfriend is a close friend of Taehyung, I was his plus one.” Hoseok nods over to a petite man with blonde hair currently talking with what Jihoon recognized to be Kim Seokjin, Jeongguk’s chef.

 

Jihoon’s eyes widens. “Min Yoongi?”

 

He’s not one to listen to music ever since he’s become a wedding planner, but he does know Min Yoongi from when he used to dance in university. His tracks were all that his dance team would use.

 

“You know him?” Now Hoseok’s eyes were the ones to widen. “He doesn’t usually go out that much.”

 

“Of course, he’s all I listened to a few years ago,” Jihoon grins. “It’s such a coincidence that you’d be in a relationship with him.”

 

Hoseok laughs, clapping his hands in the process. “Don’t tell anyone, but we’re actually planning to get married soon. You won’t mind if we end up going to you, right?”

 

“How could I reject such a proposal from _the_ Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi? You can come to me anytime, just let me know beforehand so I know when the meeting will be.”

 

“Thanks, Jihoon! I knew I could count on you.”

 

“Charming Jihoon without me around, Hoseok?” Jeongguk suddenly pops in, a gentle laugh leaving his lips as he hands Jihoon his glass of red wine.

 

“Jeongguk!” Jihoon whispers loudly, hitting his arm.

 

“I was just joking,” Jeongguk continues to laugh. “Hoseok is too in love with Yoongi to look at anyone else.”

 

“Reminds me of someone else I know,” Hoseok whistles, standing up as he grabs his wine glass. “Well, Yoongi must be looking for me—I just wanted to stop by and say hello. I’ll see you tomorrow in the office Jeongguk, and i’ll contact you Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon bids Hoseok goodbye, waving but immediately flinches as he feels a hand go on his shoulder.

 

“So, you’re on exchanging numbers now?” Jeongguk raises his eyes, tone playful.

 

“Shut up, Guk. You know it’s only about him and Yoongi.” Jihoon pouts, looking back at the elder.

 

“It better be, I should be the best texter on your phone.”

 

“You’re probably the _worst_ texter on my phone, Guk.”

 

“What was that?” Jeongguk places his wine glass down, leaning over to tickle Jihoon at his sides. There’s pits of laughter leaving Jihoon’s lips, leaving him satisfied.

 

“N-Nothing! I meant you’re the best texter.” Jihoon stutters out through his laughs, the wine shaking in his class as he clutches his stomach.

 

The two men continue to mess around by themselves in the table before the tap of glass catches their attention. Their heads whip behind them, Taehyung in their sight with an empty glass and a spoon in his hands. Jihoon swears he sees blotches of purple on the lower-part of his neck, but doesn’t open his mouth to say anything.

 

He hears Jeongguk sigh quietly before standing up and Jihoon follows, the other people in the room also standing.

 

“Thank you for coming to the after-party!” Taehyung smiles, everyone’s attention on him. “I’d like to thank all the staff and the people who helped me throughout this process, I know it was hard but we managed to make this runway successful. I’d also like to thank Park Jimin, our top model and my partner in crime for keeping me on my feet this entire time. Please give him a hand.”

 

A male who looked fairly the same age as Taehyung walks up next to him, a smile apparent on his face as it did with Taehyung. He grabs a wine glass, bowing curtly at the crowd.

 

Jihoon doesn’t notice the way Jeongguk’s jaw clenches, his head turning away to avoid the scene.

 

“Thank you, Taehyung-ssi. I wouldn’t be able to be a model without you, you’re the reason that all of this is possible,” Jimin says towards the crowd before positioning his eyes so that all of his attention was on the male next to him. “Everyone, please give Mr.Kim Taehyung an applause to declare another successful runway.”

 

There’s a loud applause mixed with some tapping of wine glasses to congratulate them.

 

Jihoon tilts his head, confusion evident on his face.”Taehyung didn’t mention…” He turns over to see that Jeongguk wasn’t sitting next to him any longer.

 

He frowns, but is understanding that Jeongguk would be upset that his fiance wouldn’t mention him during his thank you speech.

 

Jihoon spends the rest of his night alone, sipping the red wine from the wine glass that Jeongguk gotten him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, boss?” Woojin asks, peeking through Jihoon’s office door with a stack of papers in his hand.

 

“You can leave those on my desk, Woojin.” Jihoon doesn’t look up from his computer, instead tapping on the edge of his wooden desk.

 

“These are the concluding papers from the Bakery you requested for Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel’s wedding. I’ve limited them to ten bakeries in the Gangnam area.”

 

“Thank you, Woojin,” Jihoon stops typing on his keyboard, looking up to give his secretary a tired smile. He’s been working non-stop for the past week. Since Taehyung’s been advertising him, there’s been more customers than the usual amount he has per month. “You’re really taking the heavy load off my shoulders.”

 

“It’s no big deal to me, I enjoy doing it.”

 

There’s a pause as Jihoon takes the papers into his hands, scanning them quickly to check that the format was correct.

 

“Also, Jihoon… You’re still planning Taehyung and Jeongguk’s wedding?” Woojin asks, sitting in the chair in front of Jihoon’s desk.

 

“Yeah, the wedding should be happening in a few months or so,” Jihoon nods, pushing the stack of papers to the side once again as he skims through the last few pages. He looks up once again, furrowing his eyebrows. “Though, you should know that? I thought we went through their papers a week ago.”

 

“I mean, yes we did but,” Woojin scratches the back of his neck, his voice apprehensive. “I think I should let you know that I think I saw Taehyung with another man.”

 

Jihoon narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Woojin sighs. “I was out for a few hours to get ink for the printer and stopped by a cafe on my way, and I saw Taehyung near the window with what looked like a male with dark-brown hair? They looked awfully close.”

 

_Park Jimin._

 

Jihoon stays quiet for a few minutes before leaning back on his seat. “I’ll… talk to Jeongguk about this.”

 

It’s hypocritical, he knows. Being upset with Taehyung going on a date with another man when Jihoon himself is the subject of Jeongguk’s cheating as well. But, he couldn’t help but consider Jeongguk’s feelings in this situation even if he was technically with Jihoon at the moment.

 

“Are you sure?” Woojin asks, voice still uneasy.

 

“Yes, you can trust me Woojin. The wedding will go just as planned.” Jihoon sighs through his words, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Woojin sits up and watches his best friend’s aggravated state. “Want me to order from your favorite chicken place?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon wasn’t the type to ask Jeongguk on a date, but somehow something was compelling him to do so.

 

**To: My Guk**

dinner tonight at the usual?

 

**From: My Guk**

Sure, angel

 

Something up?

 

**To: My Guk**

just want to see you

 

**From: My Guk**

Just say that you miss me

 

JIhoon sits at the table, smile on his face as he rereads the texts from this morning. He hasn’t seen Jeongguk in about two weeks since the runway incident, but they’ve been keeping in touch with each other with a few texts daily.

 

He hasn’t asked Jeongguk why he left in the middle of the afterparty but decided to let the subject slide off since it seemed like one that would get the elder easily upset.

 

Suddenly there’s hands covering his eyes and Jihoon’s smile grows even more.

 

“Guess who?” Jeongguk asks, his lips close to Jihoon’s ear. He removes the phone from Jihoon’s hand, replacing the device with a bouquet of roses.

 

“Hmm…” Jihoon pauses purposely, though he could recognize that voice from miles away. He holds onto the bouquet and chuckles. “Iron man?”

 

The hands are removed from Jihoon’s eyes, the male turning around to look at Jeongguk immediately. The male was handsome per usual, a suit and tie perfectly hugging at his body.

 

“I have a feeling that you’re starting to like Iron Man more than I do, baby.” Jeongguk pouts, but leans in to press his lips against Jihoon’s for a brief second before pulling away. “I think i’m going to have to appoint him as my official rival.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes at Jeongguk, but the smile is on his lips nonetheless. “We both know I prefer Mr.Jeon Jeongguk over Iron Man anyday.”

 

Jeongguk makes his way to the other side of the table, sitting in front of Jihoon. “And I prefer you, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon tries to hide the blush that’s creeping on his cheeks, but fails per usual.

 

“I already ordered for both of us, so you don’t need to worry. I wanted to get the food out as soon as possible since I know you’ve had a busy day.” Jihoon says, placing the roses on the empty side of the table.

 

“I’m starting to think we go here too often.” Jeongguk teases, a laugh escaping his lips before he takes a sip of the water.

 

“You’re saying that like this isn’t your favorite restaurant.”

 

“It’s only my favorite because this is where our first date was, remember?” Jeongguk grins, watching as the server comes to place their food in front of them. “I didn’t want to bring you to McDonald’s, that would be unflattering.”

 

“Jeongguk, you could literally take me on a date for street food and i’d be okay with it.” Jihoon begins to cut the steak in front of him, shaking his head.

 

“I wanted to impress you, what can I say?”

 

Jihoon laughs softly, looking up to admire Jeongguk. He’s gotten used to how straightforward the male was, even enjoying it.

 

He brings another piece of steak to his mouth before his eyes catch a familiar set of people. He squints and widens his eyes as he sees a hostess bringing Taehyung and Jimin to a table near them.

 

Luckily, Jeongguk’s back was facing them therefore the male couldn’t see the date that was happening behind him.

 

“Did you hear me, Jihoon?” Jeongguk asks the distracted male, reaching over to take the broccoli from his plate as he knows that he hates the vegetable.

 

“Oh, sorry—I spaced out. What did you say?” Jihoon asks, gnawing at his bottom lip. It was a habit usually done when he was nervous.

 

“I asked you if you’d like desert,” Jeongguk restated his question, but furrows his eyebrows at Jihoon’s inattentive state. “What’s got you so distracted, baby?”

 

“Nothing, I was just thinking about some things.” Jihoon lied through his teeth and he could tell Jeongguk didn’t buy it from the way that his eyebrows were still furrowed. His eyes automatically wander to where Taehyung and Jimin were located, the server bringing them their drinks. He watches as Taehyung leans over to hold Jimin’s hand and he can’t help but feel the repulsion in his stomach.

 

Jeongguk moves in the direction of his peripheral vision and frowns. “You know you can’t hide it from me when you lie, Jihoon. What’s going on?”

 

Before Jihoon could stop him, he turns around and catches sight of Taehyung and Jimin currently sharing an intimate conversation.

 

Jihoon had to admit that he would have expected more, expected Jeongguk to get up from his seat and confront the duo on their date. But, instead the male just turns back around and faces Jihoon like nothing happened.

 

Silence laced within the air for a few minutes and Jihoon couldn’t make up what Jeongguk was thinking. His emotions were completely concealed with the straight-face he was wearing.

 

“You never answered my question.” Jeongguk says out of nowhere, putting down his silverware.

 

“Your question?” Jihoon asks, tilting his head towards the side.

 

“If you wanted desert, baby. I’ll pay for it, it’s the least I could do for you.”

 

Jihoon finds a smile pull at his lips before nodding. “Of course.”

 

They end up staying longer than they intended, leaving after Taehyung and Jimin went home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon didn’t mean to avoid Jeongguk, he really didn’t. But, ever since he saw Taehyung and Jimin on a date during his own, it’s not an understatement that he’s been feeling more anxious with the situation. He knows that he himself, does not have the right to see Taehyung and Jimin in a perspective of disgust because he’s fallen hard for Jeongguk who was an engaged man. But, a certain feeling in his stomach makes him want to avoid everything at all costs; all the wedding plans, all the business meetings, and even Jeongguk.

 

For the past few weeks, he’s been exerting more time and energy to his work than he did previously. He tried to find a distraction in his work, but Jihoon knew inside that it was no use. But, the destruction was already done and he didn’t know how to put it back together.

 

Jihoon couldn’t tell why he was dreading to tell Jeongguk that Taehyung was cheating on him when Jeongguk was technically also cheating on him too. Maybe he was scared that Jeongguk would care too much, that he would leave him for Taehyung in the end.

 

He thought it was ironic, how both engaged men ended up having an affair before their marriage. It was enough to laugh about, but Jihoon couldn’t find the humor in it just yet.

 

“Woojin, please bring Mr.Cho’s files to me.” Jihoon said, standing up to stretch after a ten straight hours of paperwork.

 

“Got it.” Woojin replies, walking towards the file cabinet in the back closet. Jihoon hears rumbling of the metal drawers, placing a reminder to himself that he should change those into wooden ones to lessen the noise in the office.

 

There’s a knock on his door and his eyebrows furrow.

 

“Woojin, how many times do I have to tell you to just leave the files on my—” Jihoon stops mid-sentence when he looks up to see a familiar face. The words are caught in his throat and somehow he can’t tear his gaze away from the elder who was standing only a few feet away from him.

 

Jeongguk was standing at his door with a box of chicken in his hand, _Jihoon’s favorite chicken place_ , and the younger feels his heart tug in his chest. He immediately regrets ignoring the messages that the male has been sending him and even letting the calls pass.

 

“Hey, baby.” Jeongguk smiles softly, walking towards Jihoon’s desk that currently had files scattered everywhere. His eyes never leaving Jihoon’s, even when he makes his way around the desk to place the box of chicken on the only empty space on his desk. He leans in to give Jihoon a long hug, his arms engulfing the younger into his chest and a cry almost leaves Jihoon’s lips from how much he missed the warmth of the elder man.

 

“H-Hey.” Is the only thing that Jihoon manages to say, chewing on his bottom lip from how nervous he was.

 

Was Jeongguk not upset? It didn’t make sense to Jihoon how Jeongguk wasn’t upset from his disappearance from any connection with each other for the past few days. The male greeted him with one of the most warm-hearted smiles that he’s seen in a while and that continued to persist his confusion.

 

“Have you been busy lately? I know that we haven’t been in contact for a few days, but I was just guessing that it was due to your workload.”

 

“You can say that.”

 

Jeongguk pulls away and goes on his knees so that he was on the same eye-level has Jihoon. He cups Jihoon’s face, his thumbs placing underneath the younger’s ear to caress his cheek area. He exhales, a sigh leaving his lips. “Baby, Woojin called me.”

 

“H-He what?” Jihoon widened his eyes. His palms were starting to sweat now, but Jeongguk still kept his gaze on him steady as before. There was no change in expression so Jihoon was curious onto what the male was thinking, especially if it was Woojin who called him.

 

“Woojin told me that the last few days, you’ve been cooped up in your office and you haven’t even went home yet,” Jeongguk’s expression looks sentimental now, continuing to stroke at the male’s cheek. “Do you know how much that worried me?”

 

Jihoon shook his head immediately in response, his eyes directing towards his lap. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you, Guk…”

 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s really going on, Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon was conflicted. He didn’t know if Jeongguk would want to hear that his fiance was cheating on him, even though he was also a figure of cheating as well. He played with his fingers in his lap, unwilling to look Jeongguk in the face.

 

“Baby,” Jeongguk says, bringing Jihoon’s face to look at him. “No matter what it is, i’m not going to be mad. Right now, i’m not mad. I’m worried because you’re not taking care of yourself and that’s how I know that whatever is bothering you is creating a big impact. I want you to tell me so we can lift that burden from your shoulders.”

 

“Taehyung…” Jihoon chokes out.

 

“Taehyung? What about him?”

 

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this, Guk but… Taehyung has been cheating on you with one of his models from his fashion show.” Jihoon bites his lip, unable to look away from the elder.

 

What he didn’t expect was Jeongguk to laugh at what he said.

 

“J-Jeongguk?” Jihoon questioned the male’s reaction.

 

“Jihoon, Taehyung has been cheating on me for as long as our arrangement started,” Jeongguk is still chuckling, now smiling at the younger in front of him. “This isn’t new to me.”

 

“But, why aren’t you upset? You should be upset!” Jihoon yells out of frustration.

 

“Baby, listen to me. Taehyung and I have been put into an arranged marriage for the sake of his family’s business and mine. We were never a thing and God only hopes that we aren’t in the future.”

 

Jihoon blinks. “In the future?”

 

“I’ve been trying to convince my father to null the wedding for as long as I remembered. But, now that i’ve actually met someone that I learned to love—” Jeongguk pauses to hold Jihoon’s hand in his own. “—i’m going to make sure that I null that wedding for sure.”

 

Jihoon feels his face flush at the sudden confession. “You love me?”

 

“I have been for a while now, Jihoon. Ever since I stepped into your office, you took my breath away. I didn’t know how a human being could be so beautiful. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

 

“I’m a little oblivious, I guess.”

 

“Just a little?” Jeongguk teases, earning a pout from Jihoon. He laughs softly, leaning in to place his lips against the other male.

 

Jihoon sighs into the kiss, letting his arms wrap around Jeongguk’s neck to bring him closer. He was ecstatic, even more to just hear that the man that he loves actually feels the same way with him.

 

“Come with me, Jihoon.” Jeongguk whispers into the kiss before pulling away.

 

“With you, to where?” Jihoon asks.

 

“To my father. I want to show him who I actually want to be with.”

 

Jihoon feels as if he could cry right at that moment, nodding. “Okay.”

 

Jeongguk leans in to capture Jihoon’s lips against his once more and he thinks there’s nothing more perfect than being with the younger male in front of him.

 

“Jihoon, sorry it took me a while but I found the—-woah.” Woojin widens his eyes at the sight in front of him, pausing his steps. He watches as the two males pull away from the kiss immediately, Jeongguk stepping back and accidentally hitting his back on Jihoon’s spare file cabinet in the office.

 

Jihoon coughs, tapping his desk. “You can leave it over here, Woojin.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” He smirks at the two whose lips were currently swollen from the amount of kissing that occurred a few moments ago.

 

“I should also get going… I have a meeting in an hour.” Jeongguk smiles, leaning in to give Jihoon a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out. “Thank you for everything Woojin and make sure to text me this time, Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon only nods, his face heating up from embarrassment.

 

When Jeongguk was out of sight, Woojin turned on his heels to face Jihoon. “So, i’m taking that calling Jeongguk was the right decision?”

 

“If I wasn’t so happy, I would be yelling at you,” Jihoon scoffs, standing up to take the box of chicken with him. “I’ll explain to you in the breakroom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Baby, stop shaking. You’ll be fine.” Jeongguk says, putting his hand on the male’s thigh. A part of him felt guilty that he was putting this amount of pressure on Jihoon to meet with his dad, but he knew that it was needed. He didn’t want to be with Taehyung and marrying the male just seemed like an impossible task. The only person he wanted to be with was Jihoon and he wanted to make that clear with his father.

 

“I’m just nervous.” Jihoon whispers, relaxing a bit when he feels the other’s warmth on him.

 

The two males were currently driving to Jeongguk’s father’s office which was located in Cheongdamdong, not far from their current location. It was barely thirty-minutes away from Jihoon’s office, but it felt like hours just watching outside of the window.

 

“He’s going to love you, don’t worry.” Jeongguk tells Jihoon, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

 

Jihoon shouldn’t be surprised at the wealth that Jeongguk’s parents upholded, but he still was. When they reached the entrance, a doorman opened the door for them and revealed a hotel-like interior. It was impossible to believe that this was just an office. He was starting to get more nervous than he was previously in the car.

 

Though, he suddenly felt the feeling vanish as he feels Jeongguk’s hands make its way to intertwine with his own. Jeongguk squeezes his hands, looking down at him to give a reassuring gaze. Jihoon only nods in return, his eyes then fixed to the long hallway in front of him.

 

Jeongguk’s father’s office door was not hard to differentiate from the others that surrounded the never ending hallway. It was the only entrance with two intimidating large doors.

 

Jihoon hears Jeongguk inhale before pushing the doors open. A man with facial features similar to Jeongguk sat in a wooden desk, currently using his glasses to read the papers in front of him. He didn’t look as intimidating as Jeongguk described him in the car-ride but the butterflies in his stomach were still present.

 

“Father.” Jeongguk says, walking forward to let the doors close behind them.

 

The man looks up from his papers immediately, his eyes narrowing at the two male’s hands that were still interlocked with one another. Jihoon notices this and tries to pull his hand away, but Jeongguk only holds him tighter.

 

“Jeongguk. You didn’t tell me you were coming,” A pause. “And with a _friend_ too.”

 

“I came here to talk to you about something important.” Jeongguk ignores his father’s wary tone, continuing to state what he was currently there for.

 

“If it’s about nulling your marriage, we have already spoken about this far too many times.”

 

“Taehyung.” Jeongguk says. The name felt louder in the quiet room, echoing against the walls.

 

“What about him?” His father questions.

 

“He’s having an affair with one of his models, father.”

 

Jeongguk’s father only laughs in response. “Don’t be absurd, Jeongguk. I should be saying that _you_ are the one having an affair, walking in and holding hands with a commoner.”

 

“Don’t call him that,” Jeongguk growls under his breath, pulling Jihoon closer to him. “I don’t want to be with Taehyung, I want to be with Jihoon.”

 

The laughing stops and the atmosphere becomes tense once more. “It doesn’t matter what you want and we’ve addressed this the moment Taehyung’s father and I agreed on this arranged marriage. This is for the company to flourish in the future.”

 

“But—”

 

“There’s no buts, Jeongguk. I will not tolerate any lies that you give me. Taehyung is a wonderful young man and you should be grateful that you’re marrying him.”

 

“He’s having an _affair_ , we both are. We don’t want to be with one another, why can’t you understand that?”

 

“Sometimes you have to sacrifice one thing for another, Jeongguk. You’ll understand once you’re older. You’re dismissed.”

 

Jeongguk’s shoulders deflate in defeat and Jihoon swears he hears Jeongguk quietly sniffling. They turn around and make their way towards the door, but is stopped by Jeongguk’s father.

 

“Oh, and Jihoon was it?” He says, his gaze focused on the male. “Please distance yourself from my son.”

 

Jeongguk is the one laughing this time, despite the tears that were currently streaming down his face. “That’s impossible father, he’s my wedding planner.”

 

Before Jeongguk’s father could reply, the doors close shut and the two males are left alone in the midst of the empty hallway.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like that.” Jeongguk whispers, tears still falling from the corner of his eyes as his thumb caresses Jihoon’s hand that was still intertwined with his. “I’ll fix this.”

 

“Guk, it’s fin—” Jihoon says, but is cut off with Jeongguk leaning in to connect their lips.

 

“It’s not fine,” Jeongguk mumbles against Jihoon’s lips, pulling him closer. “I want you, I don’t want Taehyung. I’m going to fix this, baby.”

 

All that Jihoon could do now was put his trust in Jeongguk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Trust was something that could only last for a long time and both Jeongguk and Jihoon knew that they were running out of time. Weeks turned into days and days turned into hours.

 

Jihoon took up the job as a wedding planner to see happiness emit from his clients when they get married, their happiness was his own. But, he never dreaded a wedding like this before. It was heartbreaking signing the papers and checking the invite-list. Even meeting up with Taehyung and Jeongguk every week until the day of their wedding.

 

His trust in Jeongguk was slowly dissolving, but he knows his love never will.

 

“Jihoon.” Jeongguk knocks on his office door, a usual occurrence that’s been happening the past few weeks. The male would stop by Jihoon’s office for extra ‘meetings’ about the wedding, though they would just catch up with one another and share a few laughs. Even Woojin has become accustomed to the heir stopping by to visit his boss.

 

“Guk.” Jihoon looks up, mid-way finishing a sentence. He gives Jeongguk a smile, but it falters a bit when he sees the male’s attire. He knows that suits the uniform for his career, but he can’t help but feel his heart drop down to his stomach. Especially in last few days.

 

Jihoon came to the conclusion that he adored him. That’s why his heart shatters whenever he sees Jeongguk in a suit because it set a reminder that the male was getting married. Even when they share kisses, basking under the moonlit sky—all Jihoon could think about was the wedding band that would separate them in a few weeks. Yes, Jihoon adored him, _loved_ him even. That’s why he needed to face the reality. Tomorrow he’ll watch the love of his life get married and the reality was that it wasn’t him.

 

He should have seen it coming, he was Taehyung and Jeongguk’s wedding planner in the beginning for God’s sake. But, he didn’t mean to fall in love with Jeongguk’s endearing smile and beautiful personality along the way.

 

“Are you ready for tomorrow, baby?” Jeongguk smiles back, making his way to sit in front of Jihoon.

 

“Ready to watch the love of my life get married to another man in front of me? Just peachy.” Jihoon deadpans, but Jeongguk is quick to understand why the male was acting like this.

 

“I have it figured out, don’t you trust me?”

 

“I always have, since the beginning, Guk.” Jihoon sighs. “I just think it’s a little humorous, don’t you think? I’m your wedding planner and I feel sick to the stomach whenever I start thinking about what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

 

“You’re not just my wedding planner, Jihoon. You’re my baby, my lover, my everything. I would do anything for you.”

 

“As selfish as it sounds, I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Sometimes you need to be selfish, Jihoon. This is the right time.” Jeongguk says before he walks over to Jihoon’s chair, picking him up slightly so that he could sit under the younger so that Jihoon’s sitting on his lap. “Now, bring the smile upside-down because I ordered pizza for both of us.”

 

Jihoon leans back, turning his head to place a kiss on Jeongguk’s cheek. He absolutely admired how much work Jeongguk puts in to make him feel less stressed, he doesn’t know how he got so lucky. “Thank you.”

 

“Anything for my baby.” Jeongguk chuckles, returning the kiss but this time on Jihoon’s nose. “I even bought one for Woojin.”

 

“I’m beginning to think you’re spoiling Woojin as much as you spoil me with food.”

 

“What can I say? He’s someone I have to thank.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following day was the day of the wedding and Jihoon was busier than before. He woke up early in order to contact and remind the food caterers to bring the cuisine at a certain time so that the waiters and servers were able to know exactly what they were serving to the guests. He also had to contact Minhyun once again for cake delivery so that it wouldn’t clash with any of the catering.

 

Jihoon was building up sweat on his forehead, his tongue jutting out to lick at his dry lips. He clicks at this pen, checking off a few items on his check-list. As much as he wanted to dispose of this wedding plan, he wasn’t known to be the best wedding planner in Seoul for nothing. He still had to have the entire event perfect.

 

“Jihoon!” A familiar voice calls. Jihoon looks up to see Minhyun and two other males carrying the wedding cake. “Where should we put the cake?”

 

“Just put it in the reception room. And please tell them to turn the temperature lower so that the cake won’t contrast with the weather.”

 

“Thanks, man! Congrats on your wedding.” Minhyun grins, walking over to pat Jihoon on the back before helping the two males again to go towards the reception room.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, reminded of when Jeongguk told Minhyun months ago that they were the ones getting married. He could only wish, but right now this wasn’t his wedding to be solemn about.

 

He looks down at the watch around his wrist, biting down on his lip. Five hours until the start of the wedding.

 

“Woojin, have you seen Jeongguk?” Jihoon asks his assistant who was currently passing by to get to the decorations in the truck.

 

“The last time I saw him, he was in the dressing room.” Woojin says, nodding his head towards the direction of the dressing rooms.

 

Jihoon makes his way towards the back of the venue, a hallway leading to two rooms that were across from one another. He’s about to turn the knob of Jeongguk’s dressing room until he hears yelling behind the door.

 

“Don’t lie to me. You’re the one who spread it, didnt you?” An enraged voice yells. It was Taehyung.

 

“You’re accusing me on our wedding day, really Tae?” The other voice was Jeongguk, who sounded as if he was amused of the situation that was happening.

 

“Stop acting like you’re innocent because you’re not. I see how you look at our wedding planner whenever we have the meetings.”

 

“I’m surprised that you pay attention, considering that you’ve been sucking off your model’s face for about the two years that we’ve been arranged for a marriage. Jimin, was it?”

 

“Just shut up. Shut the fuck up, Jeon Jeongguk.” Taehyung growls and Jihoon hears footsteps coming his way. It was too late to hide because the moment he took one step towards the side, the door swung open to reveal a red-faced Taehyung.

 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to inte—” Jihoon stutters, unable to speak from the conversation he overheard.

 

“You,” Taehyung steps forward, his build intimidating. “You stay away from my fiance. I should have never invited you into my workplace. I even gave you a suit and this is how you repay me? You’re lucky that you’re even planning this wedding or else I would’ve pressed charges against you.”

 

Jihoon widens his eyes, jaw slightly opening. Taehyung’s character was much different from the one that he usually displays during the meetings. He guesses that this was the Taehyung that Jeongguk encounters daily. Ruthless, straightforward and hostile.

 

No words could come out of his mouth, leading to Taeyhung scoffing and pushing him to the side to walk angrily to the other dressing room.

 

“What was that about?” Jihoon asks when the male is gone, making eye contact with Jeongguk who was currently sitting on a chair in the middle of the dressing room.

 

“A photo of Taehyung and Jimin may or may not have been sent to the press earlier this morning.” Jeongguk says nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

 

“You did what?” Jihoon whispers, closing the door behind him to walk towards Jeongguk.

 

“It wasn’t me! Though, it was someone that we both know really well.”

 

Jihoon stays silent for a minute before widening his eyes in realization. “Woojin?”

 

“I don’t spoil him with food just for nothing.”

 

“Jeon Jeongguk, you’re actually crazy.” Jihoon can’t help but laughing, shaking his head.

 

“Crazy for you, yes.” Jeongguk laughs, standing up to face Jihoon.

 

“But, what are we going to do about the wedding?” Jihoon bites down on his bottom lip.

 

“Don’t worry about that. Something is bound to happen. The press knows about their affair. It should also travel to my father quickly before he arrives.”

 

Jihoon hums, nodding. “I trust you.”

 

“You always have, baby.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was fifteen minutes before the wedding started. Fifteen minutes until Jihoon had to hand Jeongguk off to another man for eternity. He continued to gnaw on his bottom lip nervously, tapping his foot on the wooden flooring of the venue.

 

He looks down to inspect his check-list once again before looking up and making his way towards the double doors. He’s about to push the doors open until he hears loud yelling near the reception room.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” A familiar voice asks, anger lacing his voice. Jihoon recognizes the voice as Jeongguk’s father.

 

Jihoon makes his way towards the scene, peeking through the door. In the reception room was Taehyung, Jeongguk and both of their fathers.

 

“That’s a mistake, it has to be an edi—” Taehyung tries to explain, pulling on the hem of his suit.

 

“There were multiple copies of your affair sent to the company, Taehyung. _The company._ Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? You should be grateful that whoever sent these in only sent one copy to the press.” A man who was similar in visuals with Taehyung spoke, crossing his arms in disappointment.

 

“But, Jeongguk. He also has an affair!” Taehyung whines, trying to reason out.

 

“So what if he does? He’s not the one who got caught, Taehyung. You did.” Taehyung’s father sternly replies, taking the copies of the photos out of his suit pocket.

 

Jeongguk’s father sighs, glancing at his son who only stands in silence while the three men were arguing. “I hate to do this, but I believe that Mr.Kim agrees with my decision.”

 

“No, no. No, don’t. Dad, please.” Taehyung begs, clasping his hands together.

 

“We’re calling off the wedding.” Jeongguk’s father states.

 

“But, the wedding starts in fifteen minutes. You can’t do this Mr.Jeon!”

 

“Yes, I can, Taehyung. I hope that you respect my decision. After your affair exploited on national television, I can’t let my company be paired up for a disastrous future.”

 

Jihoon feels as if his heart were to burst out of his chest. Did he really hear what he just heard? The wedding just got called off? As a wedding planner, he wants to be devastated but as someone who loves Jeongguk, he’s never felt more ecstatic.

 

He runs towards Jeongguk’s dressing room, not wanting to be caught again in the act of overhearing a conversation that he wasn't supposed to know about.

 

When Jeongguk opens the door, Jihoon can’t help but jump on the elder and throw his arms around his neck. He places his lips against the male’s for a bone-crushing kiss. Jeongguk could only chuckle in response, wondering what got his lover in a good mood.

 

“What’s up, baby?” Jeongguk asks, leaning back so that his forehead was against the younger’s.

 

“Nothing, I just missed you.” Jihoon grins, giggling to himself.

 

Jeongguk smiles to himself, adoring the male that was in front of him. He saw his future in the male who stood in front of him, the male who was the person to plan out his future became his own.

 

“Then you might be happy to hear that you don’t have to miss me anymore,” Jeongguk whispers, pressing a gentle kiss on the tip of Jihoon’s nose. “You can call me yours now.”

 

“I’ll gladly take the offer.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the venue is empty, Jeongguk drags Jihoon to where the spot would be for where he would say his vows.

 

“What are you doing, Guk? It’s late.” Jihoon whispers, his voice echoing due to the high-ceilings.

 

“Just a little ceremony for the two of us.” Jeongguk smiles, winking at the male. He stands in front of Jihoon, intertwining their fingers with one another.

 

“A little ceremony?”

 

“Would you, Park Jihoon, be officially the boyfriend of Jeon Jeongguk?”

 

Jihoon holds back a grin. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic ♡ 
> 
> honestly i stressed a fat load on this fic, but i think it was worth it in the end! it was my first time to write 20k words, so i'm pretty happy with my achievement hehe. also this time i beta-d it myself (bc shy abt the smut hfdgjhf so sorry if there's any errors!)
> 
> and happy birthday jihoon, i love you a lot!
> 
> gian ♡


End file.
